


Marriage Of Convenience

by TheIronyOfItAll



Category: Free!, rinharu - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Free! - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Office, alternative universe, just imagine them on suits, terrible summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronyOfItAll/pseuds/TheIronyOfItAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru dosent want to take care of his father company, he wants to become a professional swimmer.<br/>Rin wants to become the president of his family’s company, but he had to beat his sister first.<br/>So they both came up with a plan to make their dreams come true; A marriage of convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i did it! my fist Free! fanfic!! i really hope you enjoy it! english is not my first language

“Haru, please get out already! Rei is going insane!”  Makoto said while hitting the door with the back of his head. He had been trying to get Haru out of the bath for about 20 minutes and so far there was no success. Although he wasn’t normally like this, he always let the door unlock for Makoto to drag him out of the water but that wasn’t the case today.

“Tachibana-san, any progress?” Rei said walking towards the tall boy with a cup of hot coffee on his hand. Makoto smiled at him thanked him while grabbing the coffee and taking a big sip of the black liquid, instantaneously calming down his headache.  
“No, sorry Rei and I´ve already told you, call me Makoto” the young boy nodded with embarrassment and knocked on the door of the bathroom.  
“Boss, your father has been calling saying that if you don’t attend the meeting he is going to send someone to drain off your pool” suddenly the door busted open, revealing a very wet Haru wearing his bath suit with a very annoyed expression on his face. Makoto and Rei sighed in relief, Haru ignored the duo and started walking towards the big closet on his room.  
“Rei, please make me some mackerel” Rei instantly nodded and quickly excused himself leaving the two best friends alone. Makoto sat down on a chair drinking his coffee and watching Haru picking up a black suit and looking for a tie to match it.  
“Haru you should stop behaving like a little kid”  
“I’m not behaving like a kid”  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“I’m just doing what I want”  
“Yeah and isn´t that behaving like a kid?” Haru endured the small talk in silence debating himself between a dark blue tie and a red one. Makoto sighed and stood up walking towards his friend, taking the red tie away from his hands.  
“The blue one is better, it match with your personality” he advised giving the blue eyed boy a little smile. Haru nodded and quickly started to change into the expensive suit.  
“You know why I´m doing this Makoto” he explained while buttoning up his shirt, Makoto turned around and stood there watching him in silence. “I just want to swim”

 

 

“Ai! Do you have the papers from the running shoes negotiation?” Rin bugged walking down the stair adjusting his gray tie. Nitori was waiting for him on the living room with a cup of coffee on one hand and a bunch of documents on the other.  
“Yes boss!” he shrilled while handing the red head the coffee and a blue folder, Rin took them and sat down on the big white couch, reading carefully and drinking his hot black coffee at the same time. “Um boss, are you okay?”  Nitori inquired, noticing the deep dark circles under his boss eyes, Rin looked up from his work and gave his assistant a little smile.  
“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Sousuke called?” he said putting the empty container on the table and picking up his coat alongside with some documents and his briefcase.  
“Yes sir, his waiting for you at the company” Nitori said opening the front door for Rin.  
“Perfect” he replied walking towards his car and sitting on the passenger sit.  
“Oh and um… your sister´s already there” The gray haired boy whispered, avoiding his boss gaze and adjusting his seat belt. Rin tensed at the mention of his little sister.  
“Well let’s not waste more time” He hissed between teeth, Nitori nodded and turned on the car, the sound of the engine ringing on his ears.

 

 

Nanase management was the biggest sportsman agency of Japan, it was the dreamed agency for every athlete in the country, it was well known for making the best deals in the industry and for being in charge of the best Olympian athletes on Japan.

Haruka Nanase was the only son of Jirou Nanase and Naomi Nanase, there for, he was the only heritor of the millionaire company; but it wasn’t something that Haru actually cared about.

  
“You are late” Jirou said to his son when he arrived next to him with Rei on one side and Makoto on the other.  
“Don´t expect me to apologize” Haru said coldly watching to the other side, Makoto besides him watched his childhood friend in concern.  
“You are twenty five years old Haruka, behave according your age.” Haru rolled his eyes but didn’t give an answer to his father, it was too early in the morning to start fighting.

They stood in silence waiting for the elevator to arrive, once the doors opened Ken (Jirou’s personal assistant) was waiting for them.

  
“Boss everything is ready for the meeting, Good morning young boss, mister Tachibana” he smiled at Haru and Makoto, clearly only the brunette returned the smile, there was a moment of silence after the doors closed, tension filling up the air.  
“Just tell me… Why won’t you let me swim?”  
“Haruka…”  
“I don’t want to take care of this or any company! I want you to let me sign with some team and race!, I just want to be free…” Haru exclaimed a little bit louder than he meant, whispering the last part so that only Makoto at his side could hear those words full of feeling, the tall boy patted Haru´s back, giving him his support.

“Is time for you to start thinking seriously about life Haruka, this is not just some game you can race on, I don’t want to argue, now behave”

 

Haru didn’t care about any type of sound from the mouth of his father, even less when it was related with his dream. He could see Jirou´s shoulders tensing up, he was even sure that he could even hear the sound of his teeth gritting.  


 

“Good morning brother” Gou said when Rin walked into the elevator with Nitori.

“Good morning how is that Husband of yours?” the tall boy said putting his hands on his pocket.

“He is wonderful, thank you for asking”

“Cool” Rin gave her a fake smile one that she returned like a mirror.

 

Matsuoka Sports was the most important company of sportswear of Japan, although nowdays the name Matsuoka had been appearing repeatedly on the newspaper and other alternative media, something regarding the rivalry between the Matsuoka siblings who were currently fighting for the opportunity to become the president and owner of the company, but for the first time on his life Rin was in disadvantage: after graduating from business at collage he spend the next 3 years traveling around the world while his little sister stayed studying more and more, she even got married, something that for his parents was extremely important.

  
“Speaking about husband, when do you plan on getting married? Time is passing by big brother, you may miss your train” Gou said with an air of superiority that made Rin feel sick to the core.  
“That’s none of your business” he quipped with his eyes facing the small screen that marked the floors, feeling like they had been on the elevator for hours.  
“All I want is your happiness” she chucked at the moment the door opened, giving her brother a petulant smile and walking away.

  
Rin sighed and step out of the elevator, Sousuke was waiting for him leaning against one of the walls .

  
“Sousuke-Kun” Gou said when she passed next to him  
“Gou” he answered back, giving her a polite smile.  
“I hope she gets pregnant” Rin said once he was right next to his best friend.  
“Uh?”   
“You heard me, if she gets pregnant she won´t have so much time to be here bothering my ass”  Sousuke let out big laugh and grabbed his friend from behind the shoulders dragging him into the conference room.  
“Come on, they are waiting”

 

  
“It is so hard for you to even try to show some interest?” Jirou said to his son, the meeting has just ended, they had been discussing about football club offers or something like that, Haru wasn’t sure since he spend half of the hour playing on his phone and the other half falling sleep with Makoto occasionally stepping on his foot trying to keep him awake.  
“What’s the point of wasting energy on something that you don’t even care about?” Haru said taking a sip of his coffee and receiving a killer look from Makoto. Jirou sighed and turned to him.  
“I want you to come with me to this Shanghai trip, it is really important for the business and we would meet up with different companies from the sports world” Haruka rolled his eyes ad opened his mouth to protested but his father immediately interrupted him. “No excuses! Or I’ll cut every single one of your credit cards and you won’t be able to maintain that huge pool of yours” he said giving his son a big smile and a pat on the back followed by a goodbye to him and Makoto.

“Come on Haru, is just a trip, it won’t kill you” the green eyed boy said to his friend only to receive a cold look as an answer.

 

 

 

“Director Rin, how is the shoes negotiation going?” the Matsuoka directors where all sitting down on the big round crystal table form the meeting room with Rin’s father on the head.  The red head smiled at his dad and handled him a folder full of files.  
“Is going well president, I believe that we would be able to finish the negotiation by the end of the year” his father nodded and smiled at him.  
“Director Gou, what about the models for the swimsuit campaign”  
“It’s all settle down president, we would be shooting the pictures for the catalog by the end of next week and I even got to contact the main female swimmer from the japan national team to model for us to be on the cover.” Gou said grinning from ear to ear and looking at her brother from across the table, Rin rolled his eyes.  
“Very well director Gou, thank you for your work. Now next week I will be flying to Shanghai for the meeting regarding the Asian Olympics games and both Director Rin and Gou will be coming with me, that would be it, thank you all.” The entire table stood up and bowed to the president, they stayed still waiting for him to exit the room.

 

Rin and Sousuke gathered their things and excused themselves quickly leaving toward Rin's office.  
“I hate her so much” Rin said throwing his filed to the table with Nitori behind him taking off his coat.  
“And what do you plan on doing?” Sousuke questioned sitting down on the couch with his legs crossed.

  
Rin sighed and took a sip of the coffee Nitori had just given him.

  
“I don’t know but I need to get on her level, actually I need to become better than her as fast as I can” He admitted looking at his friend right in the eyes.  
“Sousuke, I need you to take care of the shoes negotiation while I’m away, Nitori will help you”   
“Don’t worry, leave it to me, I’ll take care of everything”   
“Uh, sir you don’t need me to go with you?” Nitori said while handing Rin some papers and yet another cup of coffee.  
“No Ai, you would help me more from here” Rin nodded giving his assistant a smile and a pat on the back.  
  
  
  
“Haru, are you really sure you don’t need me to go with you, or Rei?” Makoto  while helping Haru pack his suit case, and making sure that his friend packed some underwear.  
“Yeah, am sure, you have things to do here” Haru said giving his friend a pat in the shoulder and continuing with the packing.  
“Haru, what do you plan on doing about the presidential thing?” Makoto whined folding some dress shirt and putting them on top of each other. Haru sighed and passed his friends a pair of black shoes.  
“I don’t know, I really don’t know”  


 

“You have to be kidding me! Why is he coming?”   
“Rin, behave yourself!” The Matsuoka father and son, where currently waiting at the airport for the youngest of the family and her husband to arrive. Something that didn’t made Rin happy at all.  
“I’m so sorry for being late Father in law, we got a little distracted” Seijirou Mikoshiba said stretching his hand to Torachi and giving his wife a smirk which she responded with a giggle, Rin started to make choking sounds.  
“Hello brother, long time no see” Seijirou chucked messing with Rin's hair, who immediately slap his hand away.  
“Don’t call me brother and don’t touch my hair”   
“Well look what we have here” when they turned around they saw Jirou Nanase walking towards them followed by his son.  
“Jirou is so nice to see you!” Torachi said taking his good friend on a hug.  
“ it’s been a while! Gou you have grown so beautiful, I hope your husband is taking a good care of you” Gou smiled at him and brought Seijirou closer to her by his arm.  
“He is thank you for asking Mrs. Nanase”  
“And Rin look at you! Such handsome young Man” Rin laughed and hugged him.

“Is nice to see you too Sir”   
“Haruka I’m always very happy to see you” Torachi said after giving Haru a hug, he smiled at him politely.  
“Thank you sir, Gou is good to see you and Seijirou” He said bowing to the couple, and then turning to Rin, both of the young males exchanging harsh looks.  
“Matsuoka”  
“Nanase” there was an awkward silent that was interrupted by the speakers announcing their flight.  
“We are on the same flight, so let go together” Jirou said and immediately the rest of them followed him, with Rin and Haru on last.

 

“Riiiiiin” Momotaru Mikoshiba was running straight towards the oldest of the Matsuoka's, bumping in to him so hard they almost fall down.  
“Momo! You came too?”  
“Yeah! You think you are the only one competing for the presidential spot?” The small boy said, sending his big brother a killer look who was on the other corner of the big conference room drinking a cup of whine and talking with some executives while holding his wife’s hand.  
“You know what Momo? I preferred you as my brother in law” Rin said passing and arm around the youngest shoulders.  
“Really?! Me too” he said sticking out his tongue at his brother, the red haired boy laughed and called one of the waitress to bring them another glass of wine.

 

 

“Haru-Chan” Poor Haru didn’t had time to react, and before he noticed there was a small ball of blond hair clinging from his arm.  
“Nagisa, why are you so loud?”  

“I just missed you Haru-chan!”  
“Please let me go, you are heavy” Nagisa laughed and let his friend go, everyone on the room were looking at them, but they didn’t really care.

“I’m surprised to see you here, did your father threatened you about taking of the budget for the pool again?” Haru looked away and Nagisa just laughed at his gesture.  
**Haru-chan you haven’t changed at all.**


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! OMFG I’m starting to get so excited about writing this story! I also want to thank everyone for the support I been getting lately, it really means the world to me! And now I present to you chapter number two of marriage of convenience !!!

“Okay Ai, make sure to call me if anything happens”

“Yes Boss”

 

Rin hung up the phone. The negotiation for the running shoes were going really good and he was so happy about it, this was one of the most important moments of his career and it was getting one step closer to his goal of becoming president.

 

Rin was walking down the big halls of the hotel towards the restaurant, it was time for breakfast and he wanted to eat as much as he could since they were going to be on meeting almost all day, so he wasn’t sure when was he going to get a break for food. There were some noises coming from around the corner, two male voices to be exact that were screaming more than talking. Rin stopped dead on his track and immediately hide behind the wall, peaking out his head to see the owners of the familiar’s voices.

 

“Haruka, I am tired of your games, you need to take responsibility!” Jirou Nanase was standing in front of his son, his face was bright red and his hands curled up on fists, Rin had never seen him like this before.

“I don’t want to! I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t ask to be your son, or to be the president of your company! I want to race!” Haru said with desperation on his voice. Jirou laughed.

“And do you really think you could make it?”

“Yes but you wouldn’t know since you had never seen me swim, you had never care, you didn’t went to any of my competitions on school or high school” his father crossed his arms but reminded quiet. “I went to college and studied what you wanted, I accepted to help you on the company but I don’t want to anymore, why won’t you let me swim?”

“Because I say so!” Haru stood quietly looking at his father, Rin couldn’t see his face but he could see the muscles of his back tensing. Haru turned around and started to walk towards Rin's direction, the red haired boy didn’t had time to run away because Haru was already turning around the corner, both stood in silence looking at each other, Rin was surprised and even shocked when he saw tears on Haru's blue eyes, but the black-haired boy simply ignored him and continued walking away.

 

 

 

“Rin, off to the conference room?” Gou asked his brother while walking toward the big event room.

“Yes” he said coldly, the red haired girl laughed and turned to Rin.

“Let me tell you something” she said with a firm almost diabolic expression on her face, one that was exclusively reserved for Rin. “The presidential spot is going to be mine, I won’t let you have it” the older boy laughed and put his hand on his pockets.

 

When they were younger he was his sister's hero, she was always by his side, always supporting him, wanting to be like him, but when he left to travel the world for three years he came back to find a completely different girl; the sweet and innocent Gou had changed dramatically, it was someone that Rin didn’t recognized at all.

“We'll see then”

 

 

“Jirou, your son is not coming?” Torachi asked when he sat down next to him on the big round table; the black haired man remained on silent for a couple minutes and then turned around to give his friend a small smile.

“He isn’t feeling very well” Torachi nodded and immediately turned his eyes toward the big white board. Rin remained in silence but turned to look at Jirou. The old man looked tired.

“Rin-chan!” All the eyes in the room turned to look at him; he immediately vowed his head down flushing with embarrassment, hoping that Jirou didn’t catch Rin staring at him like a complete freak. Rin cursed under his breath, there was only one person that will call him like that.

“Rin-chan what’s wrong?” The blond guy asked taking the sit next to him.

“Nagisa, why do you have to be so loud?” Rin whispered, the young one smiled at him and then turned to look at the empty spot next to Jirou. Nagisa frowned.

“What?” Rin asked looking at his friend in annoyance. Nagisa pouted and stared to caress his chin with his hand.

“Haru-chan?”

“He is not feeling well” Nagisa's face went blank for a moment before his eyes opened wide and a little smirked formed on the corner of his mouth.

“What now?” The red haired boy asked. Nagisa snickered.

“I could swore, that I just saw Haru-chan walking around the hotel in his bathing suit”

 

 

Two hours through the meeting and Rin could already feel a pain on his back, after five hours even his eyelashes hurt.

They had a small twenty minutes break for food and trips to the bathroom. Rin had meant to call Sousuke after he realized that he had over seventeen missed calls from him and fifty massages, but it was impossible for him to do so; Between eating as much as he could (because he was literally starving to death) going to the bathroom and speaking to almost everyone, he had no time. Although he wished he would had just ignore everybody because most of those people came to ask him the same questions: what was happening between his sister and he? who did he thought had the best possibilities of becoming president? When was he going to get married?

He felt sick just with thinking about those things, and he even felt happy about going back to the conference room for another five hours.

The moment it was done, Rin wasted no time, he got out of there as fast as he could trying to avoid any type of human contact. While walking fast trough the hall he took his phone out and delayed Sousuke number. Apparently the people they were negotiating with where requesting some documents that they didn’t have in hand, Rin told him to call the lawyers and take care of the situation, and he would handle the rest when he was back in Tokyo.

Rin was still taking on the phone when he passed in front of the pool. It was already more than eight pm, so he thought it was definitely really weird to see all the lights on and even more a figure floating on it.

 

“Sousuke I’ll call you later” He ended the call and opened the big crystal door, slowly starting to get closer to the amazingly big pool.

Haruka Nanase was floating on it. Rin felt as if he was seeing something magical, like if watching this was a privilege; Haru's eyes were closed and the rest of his body was completely relaxed, an expression of achievement and happiness on his face, Haru was beaming.

 

“Oi!” Haru didn’t even move a muscle. _Oh shit! Is he dead? Please don’t be dead!_

Rin started to walk slowly towards the pool and once he had his feet at the edge he tried again.

 

“Oi! Nanase!” This time Haru did react; he slowly turned his head and stared at Rin coolly, and then closed his eyes again. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Haru rolled his eyes and started to swim under water; the way he looked at him reminded Rin of a mermaid for some reason.

He started to scream Haru’s name again but the blue eyed boy keep pretending that he wasn’t there, Rin started to lose his cool.

 

“Very well” He said while losing up his tie “I’ll go and get you then” Rin striped himself to his boxers, and then carefully took his clothing from the floor and placed them on one of the sun chairs. Once he realized that the water was warm he jumped right into it with no hesitation and started to swim towards Haru but the boy was swimming so fast he could barely keep up.

Haru was so into himself he didn’t notice Rin was in the pool until he felt someone grabbing his arm.

 

“What the fuck?!” His blue eyes meet with a pair of red ones, Haru felt taken away from the sudden intrusion into his personal space. He looked down into the water just to see that Rin was wearing his boxers; they had sharks on them, he arched one eyebrow. “Nice boxers”

“I don’t have a bathing suit with me at the moment; I thought the pool was closed after seven thirty”

“I paid extra money for them to let me stay till midnight”

“So you have been here all day, is that why you didn’t attend the meeting?” Haru yanked his arm losing himself from Rin’s grip.

“I know you heard my father and I arguing, so you probably already know the reason”

 

Rin stood silence for a moment and watched Haru giving another lap to the pool, he waited until the other boy had his head out of the water again.

“I think you are really good, is a shame your father won’t let you compete” Haru stared at him blankly and lowered his head.

“Thank you”

“I envy you though, you have the presidential spot all to yourself, you don’t have sibling to fight for it and yet you don’t want it” Haru laughed.

“Well I wouldn’t mind changing places with you. My father is such a pain, he keeps telling me that if I don't take care of the company he will cut all of my incomes and my money comes from him and my work at the company! And he's constantly sending me pictures and information of Potential wives, is so annoying!” This time it was Rin turn to laugh.

“Are you kidding me? My father does the exact same thing! Now that my sister is married he thinks that she would be better to handle the company because he she has someone by her side to support her and it pisses me off to be in disadvantage for something so stupid!”

Haru stood quiet not knowing what to say, in his entire life he had never exchanged more than four words with Rin , and it was mainly because they couldn’t stand each other, there was no real reason as to why this happened. Now he was telling his problems to Matsuoka and listening to his, he was starting to worry that there was some sort of drug on the pool water.

 

“Oi Nanase!” Rin said dragging Haru out of his thoughts. “Want to race?”

 

That night they stayed at the pool till the clock hit midnight. Haru had no problem at all on doing the entire walk to his room on his bathing suit, but Rin thought it was rude to wet the hotel floor like that; So he took off his underwear and just put on his pants and his shirt.

It was impossible for Rin to fall sleep that night; Even though he hated Haruka he couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy because he understood him somehow; he understood what it was like to have the pressure of a wealthy family, to feel like somebody else was controlling your life, having your dream right in front of you but not being able to grab it.

He glanced at the clock again; it read 3:27 am, Rin sighed and rolled on the bed. If he could find a way to at least get his dad and sister out of his problems for just one night…

 

 

“Oi Nanase!” Haru groaned in annoyance. It was the second day of meetings and Haru didn’t attend again. His father had to call Makoto to ask him to try to convince him to attend at least one meeting and he said that he was going to attend the last day (tomorrow).

Haru stopped swimming and turned to look at Rin with a “What the hell do you want?” type of look, Rin smiled at him with his hands on his pockets.

“Come on! I’m treating you to dinner"

 

 

"What do you want to eat?”

“Mackerel” Haru said without even bothering on looking at the menu.

 

Rin had reserved a private room at the restaurant, that way they wouldn’t be bother by anyone, he was starting to get nervous; What he was about to do was definitely the craziest most stupid thing ever. He cleared his throat and stared at Haru who was currently staring at his glass of water.

 

“So, I was thinking…” He started “if I got married I will definitely have more opportunities to win the presidential spot, and I will get my dad to stop bothering me about that, right?” Haru nodded but didn’t tear his eyes from the glass “And if you got married…” Rin continued “ You would get your dad to stop bothering you about that and your spouse could take care of the incomes of your house and stuff while you start competing and start winning money, and with your talent I'm sure it won't take long for that to happen” Haru glanced at Rin with a suspicious look. He had no idea where was Rin trying to go, but he definitely was interested on listening to what he was going to say next. Haru nodded.

“So I came up with an idea” Rin said scratching the back of his neck, he knew that Haru was waiting for him to continue, so he took a deep breath. “Marry me” the room went quiet, none of them moved they just stayed looking at each other’s eyes. Haru felt… he didn’t even know how he felt, he was an emotional mess! For a moment he thought about laughing but he saw the look on Rin's eyes and he realized that he was not joking about this.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Look…” Rin said bringing his chairs closer to Haru “We would get our dads out of our back about this hole marriage thing and it won’t even be a real marriage, all we would have to do is leave on the same house but we won’t even have to speak to each other, just put up a show for the world and once we have achieve our goals we get divorce! _It’s a marriage of convenience_ ” This was a crazy idea, a crazy and dangerous idea but Haru was so desperate to swim and compete that he was actually considering this, he was crazy enough to do it.

“What if someone find out?”

“No one will find out!”

“Everybody knows that we can’t stand each other”

“Well, will just say that we have been pretending all this time so no one will find out about our relationship!”

“I’m not even gay”

“Me neither but we can just tell everybody that we are bi or something, plus is not like we are going to have sex or anything, we won’t even sleep in the same bedroom”

“You promise me that I will get to race?”

“Yes, I promise you!” Haru nodded and stared at the floor for a minute. At this moment this was the best option he had. Haru let out sigh.

“Okay, I will marry you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can leave me a comment below or send me a message on my tumblr ( suchasadbeautifullie.tumblr.com ) if there is anything you want to know or if you have any constructive critique ;)  
> Also than you so much to my parabatai (irukas-sensei.tumblr.com ) for all her help! so as always Beta credits go to her!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is chapter 3! This one is very long so I hope that will make you all very happy. Also the main reason why this chapter is so long is because I have a guitar concert at the end of the month and I am going to be super busy with that since I am preforming two songs, so I have a lot to rehears! But I will try to wright as much as possible and expect the new chapter of Trough the dark for next week! Any way thank you all so much for reading and liking this story.  
> You can leave me a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr if there is anything you want to know or say, or even if you just want a new friend!  
> :3

“YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?!”

“Boss this is not a good idea!”

“Haru have you lost your mind?!” Makoto and Rei were about to have a heart attack, Haru had just told them the news about his engagement with Rin and as expected, the boys went crazy.

 

After he agreed to follow Rin's plan, they continued the rest of the dinner discussing how they were going to do it so nobody suspected a thing.

_“So what is our story?” Haru said taking another sip of wine. Rin crossed his arms and stared at the table in silence._

_“How about this?” Rin snapped his fingers “We've been dating for a year and a half, but keeping it a secret, only our assistants knew”_

_“Makoto” Haru said putting down his fork and knife._

_“Uh?”_

_“I want to tell Makoto”_

_“Very well then I will tell Sousuke"_

_“No”_

_“Uh?! Why not?”_

_“I don’t like him”_

_“Well I don’t care he is my best friend! if you tell Makoto then I will tell Sousuke”_

_They stood in silence glaring at each other, the food long forgotten._

 

 

Haru kept swimming ignoring Makoto and Rei's desperate cries, he already knew that they were going to have this reaction so it was better for him to just keep swimming till they cool off a bit.

Makoto took a deep breath the moment Haru’s head pop out of the water.

 

“Haru, I know you want to swim but there has to be another way”

“Oh yeah, please tell me which one, because I'm tired of searching!” Haru exploded making both Rei and Makoto jump at the sound of the blue eyed voice so loud and upset. “I have tried everything, and nothing works! I’m not going to keep waiting for a miracle that is clearly not going to happened!” Haru pushed himself out of the pool and walked toward the two people he trusted in the most, he putted a wet hand on both of the boys. He wasn’t a very affectionate person so the gesture took them by surprise.

“Please, I can’t do this alone”

 

 

 

 

“I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID RIN BUT THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!”

 

A punch in the face.

 

“I AM STUPID?! YOU ARE STUPID!” 

 

Punch straight at the nose.

 

“Boss! Sousuke-san! Please stop!”

 

Punch to the stomach, another punch to the face, nose bleeding, split lip, screams.

Sousuke and Rin were fighting with all their strength ignoring completely Ai’s cries for peace.

This was the usual way they fixed things between each other when the situation was too complicated, when words couldn’t express what they were feeling or when a game of rock, scissors and paper   couldn’t help them.

So they continued fighting for about five more minutes, until they were too tired to move, their bodies hurt so much that even breathing was painful.

They laid next to each other in silence staring at the crystal ceiling of Rin’s house, in the meantime Ai was running to the kitchen to bring them some ice and pain killers.

 

“Why?” Sousuke said panting.

“Because is the best plan I have” Rin answered with a brusque tone on his voice. Sousuke sighted.

“But why him? Out of all the people you could have picked, it had to be him?!”

 

Sousuke said taking the bag ice that Ai was offering him, muttering a thank you to the small guy.

 

“I don’t know” Rin said after a long silence “I feel like, somehow we are similar”

Sousuke stared at his friend trying to read Rin’s mind, trying to understand exactly what he was feeling.

“And if it doesn’t work out? What are you going to do?” he asked passing him a bottle of water and some pain killers.

Rin shrugged.

 

 

Awkward.

That was the only word that could describe this situation, it was also the exact thing that Makoto, Rei, Ai and Rin where thinking while they stared at Sousuke and Haru sitting on opposite ends of the big table glaring at each other although Makoto was sure that they were trying to see who could kill each other first with telepathic powers.

 

“Okay so, can we start now? Or…” Rei said.

“YES! Please” Rin jumped exasperated.

“Okay first thing to discuss” Makoto said clearing his throat “When are you going to tell your parents about the dating?”

“Tonight” Rin and Haru said at unison.

“Together?” Ai asked.

“No” they answered.

“And what about the engagement?”

“We'll do that together, on a dinner with both of our family’s, I will propose to Nanase”

“No” Haru said abruptly “I will propose to you”

“UH?! The hell no! I will be the one proposing!”  Rin said standing up from his chair and hitting the table with his fist.

 

Haru imitated him.

 

“I will propose!”

“I will”

“I WILL!”

“I WILL!”

“STOP!” Makoto said in such a strict tone that even Sousuke was impress. Rin and Haru exchanged a harsh look before sitting down as far away from each other as possible.

“I think that if you propose to Haru he'll just ruin it” Makoto said after clearing his throat, Haru gave him a cold look. “He is too disdainful. But you, Rin are a lot more sensitive”

Sousuke guffawed and Rin looked at Makoto indignantly.

“Are you calling me weepy?”

“NO!”

“Yes” Haru said flatly, the red haired boy send him a killer look.

“You little…”

“RIN!” Sousuke said interrupting him. “I think Tachibana is right. Is better if you are the one being propose to” His best friend said. Rin let out a snort.

“Very well! But I get to pick the ring and you!” He said pointing at Haru with his finger “You will pay for it” Haru shrugged and Makoto let out a sigh.

“What is next?” Sousuke said looking at Ai.

“Um are any of you going to change your last name?”

“NO!” they answered at the same time.

 

Once they were done Sousuke and Makoto send them to the mall to pick up the ring even though neither of them wanted to spend one more minute with each other.

 

“You are going to be married soon, so you better start getting used to one and other”

Makoto said completely ignoring their begs and they finally agreed to go when Makoto told Haru that he was going to drain off the pool and Sousuke told Rin that he wasn’t going to go to the gym with him anymore.

 

The ride to the mall was quiet, except for their constant fighting over Rin saying that the air was too high or too low and over the radio station.

Once at the mall they walked into a few jewelry stores but Rin didn’t liked any of the rings, they also went to some clothing stores and the pet shop where Haru stared to strip himself when he saw a big fish tank, which caused Rin to almost have a heart attack.

 

“This is the last jewelry store on the mall, so just pick one!” Haru said when they walked into what was their fourteen store.

 

Haru stood leaning against a wall praying to the gods that Rin will find a ring fast.

Rin was looking through the stands searching for something that he would like, and then almost as a miracle he spotted something with the corner of his eye.

It was gold, with two diamonds like small triangles on each side and a big red stone in the middle; he smiled to himself and turned to look at Haru.

 

“I want this one”

 

Haru ended up paying three million dollars for the ring which he felt it was too expensive but he didn’t protest.

Rin ended taking a taxi back home because he didn’t want to spend another half hour in the car with the black haired boy.

When he got home Ai was already waiting for him with a change of clothing so they could leave to his parents house for dinner. He had asked Sousuke to go with him because he didn’t wanted to do this alone, so his best friend was waiting for him too.

 

“So did you find a ring?” Sousuke said once inside the car. Rin nodded and gave him a big smile.

 

 

 

 

“Haru-kun! Makoto-kun!” A high pitched voice welcomed the boys the moment they stepped inside of the Nanase residence a short girl with blond hair and bright purple eyes was standing in front of them with a big smile on her face.

“Kaori!” Makoto said giving the girl a tight hug, she laughed.

“Kaori” Haru said giving her a small kiss on the cheek, the girl blushed.

Adachi Kaori was a childhood friend of Haru and Makoto, her parents were best friends with the Nanase family and she had been living in Paris for the last year and a half studying fashion design.

 

“When did you get back?” Makoto asked her stepping out of his shoes.

“This morning” The little girl smiled grabbing both of her friend’s arms and dragging them towards the living room.

 

 

“So Gou, Seijuurou when are you two planning on giving me grandkids?!” Torachi asked while taking another piece of meat with his chopsticks. Gou blushed and turned to look at her husband with a shy smile on her face; he smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rin started to make choking noises which caused Sousuke to step on his foot under the table.

His father turned to look at him.

 

“Rin when do you plan on getting married? Have you consider any of the girls that I had shown you? They all come from very good families” Rin cleared his throat and turned to look at his mother, she gave him a small smile and apologetic look, he smiled back.

 

Rin turned to look at Sousuke almost begging that his best friend will stop him from continuing with this craziness, but Sousuke simple stared at him with a blank face.

“About that father” he said cleaning his mouth with the cloth napkin “Please stop sending me those. Its rude” he said curling his right hand on a fist. Torachi took another sip of wine and stared at his son unsetting.

“To who exactly is it rude?”

“To me” Rin took a deep breath “And to my partner”

 

The table went quiet, nobody moved, nobody breathed. But even with that tension in the air Rin was keeping his head high. He heard his mother clearing her throat.

 

“Rin, darling I didn’t knew you had a girlfriend” she said putting her hand on top of his son’s one.

“Yeah, um about that, well you see…” Rin said scratching the back of his neck “It’s actually a boyfriend”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!” the room exploded, three pair of eyes looking at him in disbelief. His family never in a million years have thought about the possibility of Rin being gay. Even thought he had never had a proper girlfriend they knew about the rumors of Rin being a total womanizer.

 

Torachi turned to look at Sousuke who stared back at him and then realized that all the looks on the table where on him.

“Oh no is not me” he said leaning back on his chair and asking the butler for another glass of wine.

 

Torachi turned to look at his son arching an eyebrow.

 

“Is not Sousuke” Rin said holding his father gaze “But you know him, all of you do” This time he looked at the entire table; his mother was looking at him expectant, his sister had her jaw hanging and Seijuurou had the funniest expression he had ever seen.

Rin giggled.

 

“It’s Nanase Haruka”

 

 

 

“Kaori we are so happy to have you back” Nanase Naomi said taking the young girl hand and giving it a little squeeze, she smiled shyly at her.

“Now that you are finish studding maybe is time to start thinking about becoming a wife” Her father Adachi Shun said making her blush. She looked at Haru embarrassed but he just gave her a kind smile understanding exactly the position she was in.

“Oh she is not the only one Shun. I already told Haruka that is time for him to settle down” Jirou said causing Haru to roll his eyes.

“Well maybe we can fix that” Shun said giving Haru a wink.

“Dad! Haru and I…” Kaori started but was interrupted by Haruka.

“It’s okay Kaori” He said giving her a reassures smile.

“I appreciate that you consider me like that, but I already have a boyfriend” The entire table choked on their foods and drinks, Jirou even spite out some of his wine.

 

Makoto sighed.

 

“Haru you have no delicacy at all”

“Wait, Haruka so you and Makoto...” Naomi said looking between his son and best friend.

“Ah?! No! Haru and I are just friends” Makoto said quickly smiling embarrassed.

“Then, who are you dating?” his father said once he had recover himself a little bit from the shock.

“My boyfriend is Matsuoka Rin”

 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAH?!” Gou said standing up from the table, refusing to believe her brother words “Nanase Haruka! The Nanase Haruka?!” Rin nodded and gave her a big smile.

“Sousuke is this true?” Tamiko asked. Sousuke reminded quiet for a moment noticing Rin by his side and how his best friend was almost burning holes at his skull. He sighed

 

The things he had done for Rin…

“Yes is true, and do I must say they a very in love!” he said with the most real smile he could give. He saw Rin smiling embarrassed with the corner of his eyes.  Fuck, he was a great actor.

“That’s amazing little brother congrats” Seijuurou said as cheerful as ever, everyone in the table stared at him in disbelief except for Rin who just gave him a cold look.

“Don’t call me brother or little”

“I need to call Jirou” Torachi said standing up from the table still a little disoriented from the situation. Rin glanced at the clock Haru surely have told the news to his family by now.

 

 

“A YEAR AND A HALF?! You been dating Matsuoka for a year and a half and you didn’t told me?!” Kaori screamed with tears in her eyes. Haru felt pity for her, he wanted to tell her everything because he didn’t wants her to be mad but he couldn’t do that because that could ruin the hole plan.

“You knew about this?!” She said turning his attention towards Makoto this time, the poor boy started to shake.

“Y-yes”

“And I didn’t even knew you were gay!” She said looking at Haru once again, the black haired boy opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by Ken walking into the room with a phone on his hand, he hand it over to Jirou.

“Big boss, Matsuoka Torachi is asking to speak to you!”

He nodded and took the phone giving his son a look, but Haru simply ignore him.

“Good night, Torachi” The entire table stood in silence paying attention to every word that Jirou was saying.

“No problem… Yeah…Yeah, Haruka has just told me… I feel the same way…”

“Invite them to dinner tomorrow” Haru said suddenly. Jirou turned to look at his Wife expectantly; she gave him a smile and nodded.

“Um listen, Torachi, why don’t you and your family come to dinner tomorrow night?”

 

“How was it for you last night?” Makoto asked to Sousuke taking a sip of his coffee. Sousuke let out a snort.

“At first they thought I was Rin’s boyfriend”

“Same thing happened to me”

“Well that’s what we get for being best friends with a pair of idiots”

 

They were all at Rin’s house practicing the proposal and so far it wasn’t turning out so well; Haru was being too cold and Rin was being too crabby.

 

“I think it needs to end with a Kiss” Rei said fixing his glasses. Rin and Haru turned to look at him with Horror.

“NO!” they said at the same time.

“Oh Rei-san that is a great idea! It will make the situation even more real!” Ai said handing him cup of coffee.

“NO!” Rin and Haru protested again. Makoto sigh.

“This sounds very bleak to me”

 

While on the ride toward Haru’s parents house Rin and Haru started to remember all the conversation Makoto and Sousuke had with them. They said that it was better for them to arrive together since that was usually the way that these things worked.

_“Remember to walk in holding hands” Makoto said looking at the two boys sitting in the couch in front of him._

_“And you need to be flirty towards each other” Sousuke add._

_“Yes, try to always be touching each other somehow, it needs to look like you are comfortable with one and other”_

_“And don’t forget that even though you are both guys you still need to behave like gentleman’s” Rin and Haru rolled their eyes._

_“Call each other cute names” Makoto said, Sousuke nodded._

_“Just remember that you two are supposed to be in love”_

Once they were in front of the house both of them remained in silent inside the car for a couple minutes.

They were nervous, and scared, they were about to do the craziest thing ever, they were about to lie to their family’s and to the world, just for selfish dreams. Both of the boys could feel a lump on their throat, their stomach was starting to hurt and the delicious smell of food coming out of the house wasn’t helping. Rin took a deep breath.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked looking at Haru in concern, the blue eyed boy nodded.

 

They got out of the car and started to walk towards the big house, once in front of the door they gave each other one last look and grabbed each other hands, lacing their fingers together they way Makoto had told them.

Haru rang the doorbell.

Ken opened the door and bowed to them “Young boss, Mr. Matsuoka please come in and welcome” Rin thanked him and step into the house with Haru by his side.

 

The entrance of the Nanase residence was absolute breath taking with tall roofs and ceramic floors, there were a lot of statues and expensive works of art, there was a big family portrait right next to the door and round table right in the center of the place full with family pictures, Haru was only smiling on one of them in which you could see him with Makoto and Nagisa posing next to a pool. Rin smiled.

 

“Rin come on” Haru said pulling him by the hand, Rin felt a little taken away when he heard Haruka calling him by his name but then he remembered that that’s what’s Sousuke told them to do. When they walked into the living room everybody was there waiting for them, his parents were sitting next to Haru’s parents, his sister was sitting on another couch her arm laced with her husband, Makoto and Sousuke where standing with glasses of wine on their hands smiling to them, next to Makoto was Kaori (Which Rin recognized because he had seen her before at events) and even Ai and Rei were there.

All of them staring at the two boys hands.

 

“Good evening” Rin said giving everyone a big smile flashing his white and pointy teeth’s.

“Is not evening anymore” Gou said with a petulant voice. Rin gave her a smirk.

“Sorry we got a little distracted” He turn to give a Haru a quick wink in which Haru responded by hiding his face behind Rin’s arm.

Gou gave him an irritated look.

He heard Sousuke snicker.

Haru’s mother stood up and went to give her son a hug and Rin as well.

 

“Rin darling, look at you, such handsome man!” she said caressing his cheek, he smiled.

“Thank you Mrs. Nanase, you look beautiful”

“Rin welcome, it great to have you” Jirou said stretching out his hand for Rin, he took it and thank him and before he knew his parent where already by their side.

“Haruka, oh dear!, you have grown up so much!” Tamiko said giving Haru a kiss on both cheeks, Haru smiled shyly at her and thank her.  He then felt Torachi patting his back.

“Haruka I know it was you who invited us for dinner, thank you very much” Haru nodded and then said hi to rest of the people in the room.

“Come and sit down! Dinner will be ready soon” Naomi said guiding them towards one of the couch.

 

They sat down and Rin quickly passed his arm around Haru’s shoulders, while Haru posed his hand on one of Rin’s leg. The room was completely silence until Seijirou spoke.

 

“So who did you two started dating?” Sousuke and Makoto turned to look at each other praying to heaven that their best friend wouldn’t make a mistake and would remember the story the way they rehearsed.

“Well, we stayed at the same hotel once and happened to run into each other one night at the pool” Rin said smiling at Haru.

“We stayed talking till late and the next day Rin invited me for dinner” Haru said smiling back at his “boyfriend”

“We started to see each other more and more until one day I woke up and realized that I was in love!” Rin said, his face expression full of yearns and happiness.

“But it took him a while to tell me” Haru said grabbing Rin’s hand, Rin laugh.

“Well I was scared! If you hadn’t made the first move I don’t know what would be of us right now!”

“You made the first move?” Jirou asked in this belief.

“Yes, I was driving Rin home after dinner one night and when we were saying goodbye I kissed him” Haru gave Rin a little smirk and the red haired boy blushed. Both of their mothers started to laugh.

“But I want to know, how did you two find out” Tamiko said turning to look at Sousuke and Makoto.

“They told us” they said at the same time giving their best friends a warm smile.

“And you two?” Naomi asked to Rei and Nitori. The boys looked at each other and then turned to look at their respective bosses.

“I don’t think we are allowed to tell that story” Nitori answered in which Rei nodded, Rin and Haru guffawed.

“It’s okay boys, tonight you are not our assistants but our friends” Rin said.

“Boss”

“Matsuoka-san” Haru smiled at them as well.

“Well I find out because one day I was cooking breakfast and saw Nanase-san swimming on the pool” This time Makoto, Sousuke, Naomi, Tamiko, and Kaori couldn’t contain the laugh specially with Haru furiously blushing.

“I find out one morning when I was going to wake up boss and found Matsuoka-san sleeping next to him” Now it was Rin’s turn to blush which caused another wave of laughter in the room.

 

Haru cleared his throat bringing everyone’s attention.

 

“I would like to take the opportunity of everyone being in such a good mood to do something that I been wanting to do for a while”

He turned his body toward Rin and grabbed both of his hands.

_“Rin, before I meet you I never really had any expectation on love, it wasn’t something that was even on my plans. And then you appeared and turned my whole world around; even though we are very different I feel very comfortable around you, I feel happy and safe. You understand me better than anyone else... I love you so much" he sighed blushing  "Now after all this time, after finally taking the big step of telling our families I feel like we are ready to take an even bigger step”_

_Haru snapped his fingers and Rei took a small velvet red box out of his pocket and handled to his boss._

_Haru got down on one knee and opened up the box revealing the beautiful gold ring, the red stone shining. Both of their mothers were in tears now, Gou was staring at them with her mouth open while her husband was just smiling, Kaori had blank expression on her face but was holding her glass of wine so tight that it could possibly break, Rei and Nitori were holding each other and crying, Makoto and Sousuke were just looking at their friends with eyes full of love, Jirou and Torachi were looking at their sons in shock, but Rin’s expression was the best; confusion and excitement on his face, tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes._

_“Matsuoka Rin, will you marry me?” Haru wasn’t even done when Rin let out a scream._

_“YES!” He said this time full on crying, Haru put the ring on Rin’s wedding finger with a big smile on his face._

_Both of the boys stared at each other for a moment._

_And then their lips touched._


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!so i know it has been a long time! but i been dealing with some family problems and as well as school and stuff so i haven't been able to sit down and wright very much! any way thank you all for the wait i hope you enjoy this chapter !  
> thank you so much to http://jeneration23.tumblr.com/ for being beta for this chapter! she is lovly and you should totally chek her storys too!!
> 
> anyway enjoy guys!

The first thing that Rin noticed was that Haru’s lips were soft. And he was surprised. For some reason he expected them to be rough, but he was pleased to realize that it wasn’t so different from kissing a woman. The second thing he noticed was his smell; Haru smelled clean, like the way indoor pools smelled with a hint of lavender, and he kind of liked it. If water had an specific smell, this would be the one. They were so close to each other- he could feel Haru’s breathing from his nose on his cheek. Both of their mouths were closed, only lips touching. It was like a really long peck. He felt a tingle down his spine. It was chaste and quick but it definitely happened.  
Haru was the first one to break the kiss. The moment they parted ways, Rin felt cold. He let out a deep breath that he didn’t realize he was holding when suddenly, he noticed that the room was extremely quiet. Dead silence surrounding him. He turned to look at his friends and family: Makoto and Sousuke looked surprised, wide eyes and mouths hanging open; his sister looked upset and her husband was just staring at him with a big smile that made him feel uncomfortable; Ai and Rei were blushing furiously; their moms were staring in surprise with tears still running down their cheeks; and his dad, as well as Haru’s, was looking at them in dismay. Kaori was the worst though. He could almost feel her gaze burning holes into his skull.

It took a moment for Rin to react. He was feeling a little groggy and he wasn’t sure why. Haru cleared his throat to bring him back out of his trance. Once he looked around and realized what had just happened, he felt the blush running down his ears through his cheeks and neck.

The ride back to Haru’s house was quiet. None of the boys knew what to say to each other. Haru had felt that this was a bad idea from the very beginning but because he was so desperate for a chance to compete, he decided to give it a shot. Now there was no looking back. There was no way that this was going to end well and even if everything went as plan it was probably going to end with a messy and very public divorce. The blue-eyed boy was staring down at his hands, afraid of crossing looks with Rin. The car was very silent, the radio was off, and the windows were up, blocking out any noise from the city. It was like being in a soundproof cage and it was making him extremely anxious.

He watched Rin from the corner of his eye; the red haired boy gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Rin felt the engagement ring heavy on his fingers, like it was burning his skin. He was scared and he couldn’t even complain about it because he had no right to. After all, this had been his idea. He was the one who had dragged Haru into doing this and now he was starting to feel the weight of his actions. His head was full of thoughts; he didn’t even know how he made it to Haru’s house without getting lost, not even once.  
“Matsuoka,” Haru’s voice was low and if it wasn’t because of the silence of the night, Rin wouldn’t have heard him. He turned to look at his now-fiancé who was staring down at the floor nervously.  
“Yes?”

“Why don’t you stay the night?”

Rin’s stomach flipped, but his face remained calm.

“What? You can’t wait till the honeymoon, Nanase?” Rin said with a joking tone on his voice even though he was trembling. Haru rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t be an asshole! It’s just that it’s late already and it’s been a long night, so I don’t think you should be driving by yourself in this state.” The black-haired boy said looking down at the floor with a blank expression on his face and Rin was almost sure that he saw Haru’s ears turn red.  
Rin cleared his throat.  
“Okay, thank you, Nanase.”

The moment Rin got out of the car and when Haru opened the front door of the house was extremely awkward for both boys.

They took off their shoes in silence, leaving them on the side of the front door.  
Rin was already a little familiar with Haru’s living room and kitchen but he had never been on the second floor. They walked up the glass stairs in silence. Rin was admiring all the ocean painting on the walls. When they reached the top of the stairs, he found himself in a very large corridor, three doors on each side and one in the very end. Haru guided him to the first door on the left side. He opened the door and turned on the light. Rin was relieved when he found himself in a big and elegant room (no estranged fish paintings or lamps in the shape of dolphins). It almost looked like a hotel room, gold and white being the main color of the bedroom. When his eyes landed on the big queen size bed, his body responded immediately. The muscles on his back and neck started to feel heavy and sore, he was exhausted.  
“There are towels up in the closet if you want to take a shower and I can bring you something to wear in a minute,” said Haru. Without another word, he left the redhead alone. 

Rin stretched his arms and took off his coat, putting it nicely on the back of a chair. He wanted nothing more than to just to lie on the bed but if he did that, he was going to fall sleep immediately and he really wanted to take a nice hot shower first.

 After spending what felt like hours in the shower, Rin found a pair of new underwear, a blue T-shirt and brand new toothbrush on the bed. He quickly got dressed and let himself plop down on the bed. His back hurt so much that even lying down was painful but he had never been more excited about sleeping. He sent a quick text to Ai letting him know where he was before he turned off the lights and got under the covers. He fell asleep the minute his eyes closed. That night he dreamed of lavender flowers, soft lips and blue eyes like the ocean.

“Rin-san! Please wake up!”

Rin could feel the sun coming through the window burning his back. A gentle hand was shaking him awake and a voice that didn’t belong to his small assistant was calling his name. He struggled to open his eyes and when he finally did he found a pair of purple eyes staring down at him full of panic.  
“Rei, what is it?” His voice sounded hoarse because of sleep.  
“Your father is coming here.”  
“What?!” Rin shot out, suddenly feeling more awake than ever.  
“Yes, apparently he went out for breakfast with Nanase-san and then he called Nitori to ask about you. He told him that you had spent the night here so now he is on his way with Haruka-san’s father.”

Rin moved quickly that he almost fell out of the bed. After all the show that he and Haru had put up the night before, it would be really bad if their parents found them sleeping in separate bedrooms.

He ran down the corridor straight to the last door, entering without even bothering to knock.

Haru was fast sleep. The covers only hid his body from the waist down, leaving the muscles of his back exposed. Even though Rin had seen him like this before, he had never noticed how muscular his arms were, especially his shoulders. There wasn’t a single trace of fat in them thanks to all the swimming he did.  
The sound of the doorbell knocked him of the trance. Without thinking twice, he shut the door behind him and jumped onto bed, almost falling to the floor. This woke up the black-haired boy.

“What the hell?”  
“Our dads are here! And what in the world is wrong with your bed?!” Rin said while moving closer to Haru. The bed made a strange noise every time he shifted.

“It’s a water bed.” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Haru opened his mouth to answer but Rin just shook his head.  
  
“Never mind… Just put your arm around me and pretend you’re asleep.”

 Haru stared at Rin as if he had a monkey on his face. Before he could process what Rin had said, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the sound of his father’s voice filling the hall. He quickly pasted and arm around Rin’s torso while the red-haired boy put his arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer to his chest. Both of the boys closed their eyes and tried to steady their breathing.

Their parents didn’t even knock on the door. They just walked in and completely ignored Rei and Nitori’s pleas. There was a moment of silence. Rin’s heart was beating rapidly inside his ribs that he felt like it was going to come out. He could feel his dad and Nanase-san’s eyes on them, staring and almost judging them. Rin tightened his grip around Haru, he wanted to protect him. He felt guilty for putting him in this situation and the only thing he could do right now was make sure that he felt safe.

Haru snuggled closer to him.  
“Boss,” Nitori said, his voice shaking.  
“Ai, five more minutes,” Rin said now turning towards Haru and kissing his forehead.

“Haruka-san, please wake up,” Rei said. Rin imagined their assistants were blushing like crazy whereas their parents haven’t said a word yet so he decided to have some fun.

He stared kissing Haru’s cheek with his eyes still closed, then moved on to his earlobe. Haru brought him even closer.  
“Babe,” Haru’s early morning voice sounded sexy and alluring that it sent a shiver down Rin’s spine. He was going to say the dirtiest thing he could think of when he felt the covers being yanked away from them.  
“Stop being gross and get up!” Sousuke said, a mischievous smile peeking from the corner of his mouth. Makoto was next to him looking as red as a tomato.

“Yamazaki, have you ever heard of something called ‘respect’?” Haru asked with an annoyed tone, still refusing to open his eyes and snuggling closer to Rin.  Sousuke snorted.  
“We’re engaged so this is just normal,” Rin said slowly dragging his hand down Haru’s back and placing it on his bum.  
“We didn’t meant to interrupt but we wanted to talk to the both of you,” Toraichi’s voice was deep and full of authority that Rin didn’t hesitate to let Haru go and open his eyes. The room was full of light now with six pairs of eyes staring at him and the semi-naked boy on the bed.  
“Rei, go and make some coffee,” Haru said while sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes with his left hand.  
“Yes, boss,” Rei bowed to everyone and practically ran down the stairs followed by Ai.

“You two get dressed. We will wait for you downstairs,” Jirou said. And with that, both of their fathers left and closed the door behind them.

“Rin, we brought you clothes they are Nanase’s closet, and I have the information that you asked for regarding the shoes negotiation,” Rin nodded and smiled at his friend. He was truly thankful for him at this very moment and wanted to hug him and never let him go.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Makoto said stopping Haru dead on his tracks.  
“To the bathroom.”  
“Nice try, but no baths today. We don’t have time,” he said as he took his best friend by the arm and dragged him towards the closet. The latter’s complaints fell on deaf ears.  
“I feel like I‘ve sold my soul to the devil,” Rin said while he stretched his back. Sousuke laughed and patted his arm.  
“You did.” Rin smirked at him and was about to answer when he was suddenly interrupted by Haru’s voice.  
“I should have bought the house with the indoor pool.”

Haru hated having people over at his house. He never invited anyone over. If he had to meet with someone, he would do it in a restaurant. In fact, it had been over a year since the last time his parents came over. And now he had not only Rin and Sousuke, but both of their parents. When his mom found out that Rin was here, she immediately called Tamiko over to Haru’s house in order to discuss the wedding plan. It had not been more than five minutes and he already felt like shooting himself.  
“Have you thought of a date for the wedding?” Haru’s mother asked as she handed him a magazine full of wedding cakes.  
“Yes, we decided on July 12,” Rin was the one who answered.  
Both of their mothers went quiet.  
“Son, that is just a month away.” Both boys knew that it was a rather short period of time to organize a wedding, but the faster they got this done, the better.  
“We know, but, we really don’t want to wait to start this new life together.” Rin said taking Haru’s hand. The black-haired boy smiled at him and nodded.

“Well, in that case, we have so much work to do!”  
“Have you taught of a theme for the wedding?”  
“The ocean.”  
“Las Vegas.” Both of the boys said their answers at the same time. The room went silent, tension started to build up between the two men.  
Rin forced a smile and turned to look at his fiancé.  
“Babe,” he mumbled “I thought we had agreed on Vegas.”  
“And I thought we had agreed on the ocean, babe,” Haru said giving him the same killer smile while dragging the last word.  
Minutes of silence passed where Haru and Rin focused on just glaring at each other, their guests feeling uncomfortable.  
They had talked about it before; their wedding, but they actually never agreed on anything.

“Does anyone want cookies? Haru baked them yesterday!” Makoto said and gestured Rei to get the cookies from the counter. This seemed to bring everyone out of the trance. Rin’s mother cleared her throat.  
“Well, we can discuss that later! Your father and I have been talking and, Rin-honey, “Tamiko said before taking her son’s hand and giving him a warm smile that made his heart immediately melt the anger away.  
“Your father and I want to give you guys your honeymoon as a wedding gift.”  
“And we would give you guys the reception,” Naomi said and gave Haru a small peck on the lips, causing the boy to blush.  
“Mom! I’m not a child anymore!” He heard a giggle coming from beside him and immediately turned around to give Rin a killer glare. He knew that the red haired boy was never going to let this pass.

Rin sighed and stared at the papers in front of him, he had so much work to do, yet he hadn’t been able to concentrate. His thought kept going back to the kiss with Haru. He had never felt such a feeling when kissing anyone else before. The chill that had run down his back as fast as it had been. It was powerful and strong enough to make him feel dizzy just by thinking about it.  
Rin closed his eyes and let his head fall against the black leather chair. He was so busy with the shoe negotiation, and his mother kept calling him to talk about wedding cakes and table centers. He didn’t have a proper night of sleep for three days and the constant headaches were killing him.  
There was a knock on the door followed by the voice of his assistant.  
“Boss, your father is here to see you.” Rin sighed and nodded, giving his assistant a tired smile.  
“Let him come in, and, Ai, make more coffee please.” The gray haired boy nodded before taking the cup from his boss hand and bowing to Rin’s father on the way out. He closed the door behind him.  
Toraichi took a seat in front of his son. He observed how the red haired boy organized some documents on his desk.  
“Are you happy?” The question took Rin completely off guard. The thing about his father was that you never knew when he was going to get sentimental. It didn’t happen often. In fact, he had never ever seen his father crying. He was completely used to seeing and respecting him as a boss, that a moment like this made him question life itself.

“Sorry?” The young boy asked, feeling a lump on his throat

“With Haruka, are you happy?” Rin gave him a trembling smile.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t marry him if that wasn’t the case” It hurt. It hurt to lie to his father like this, but what else could he do?

“Okay then, that’s all I wanted to know.” Torachi stood up and fixed his tie.  
“The negotiation with the Nanase Company is done. We could announce the collaboration next week in the press conference, as well as your engagement.”

And with that the leader of the Matsuoka Company left the room. 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while, I know and I'm sorry...  
> My grandma just passed away last month and my other grandma is on the final stage of cancer, plus I had exams so I'm sure you all understand!   
> Anyway thank you so much for everything and I hope you enjoy this chapter ! 
> 
> Special thanks to http://jeneration23.tumblr.com for being beta for this chapter !

Haru was the type of person who felt too much emotions. That was exactly the reason why he didn’t like to think about his feelings because once he starts, there wasn’t anyone who could stop him and there was no way he could stop the feeling of panic and fear from taking over his life. Thankfully, the last few days had been occupied with running around the city with his mother, looking at wedding cakes, flower arrangements, suits plus a bunch of unnecessary and expensive crap; and attending boring meetings that he had absolutely no interest in with his father. He hadn’t gotten a chance to be alone with his thoughts, which he was really grateful for. The last time he had actually given himself a chance to analyze anything was the night he proposed to Rin, right after he had left the red-haired boy in his guest room, while he was looking for something to lend to his now-fiance to sleep in.

  
The thing about Haru was that even though he was too sensitive, he was really bad at expressing his feelings. He remembered being five years old when he entered his first swimming competition. It was the only competition his father ever went to and he lost. He ended up in fifth place. He cried a lot that day. He remembered being in his mother’s arm sobbing when his dad approached him. Instead of consoling, he slapped Haru across the face. The boy looked at his father in absolute shock. His little hand holding his aching red cheek, blue eyes staring at the big scary man in front of him.

  
“Real men don’t cry, Haruka.”

 

Those were his words and they been stuck inside Haru’s mind like a broken record.

  
After that, he began to turn colder towards people. For years, he thought he was going to be alone forever until Makoto appeared, as well as Kaori and Nagisa. He was surprised that he had found people who were actually willing to put up with his fucked up attitude without expecting anything in return. Because of his problem with expressing his feelings, he had given up on romance completely. It was a week after his eighteenth birthday when he went to a strip club and paid 500 dollars to one of the dancers to have sex with him. That night, he didn’t just lose his virginity, he also had his first kiss and he did that just so no one could ever make fun of him. Another thing about Haru is that he didn’t like not understanding things. It angered and frustrated him and made him feel a lot of emotions he didn’t want to feel. And that was exactly the situations he was in right now. Up until now, he thought that he hated Rin. But after the last couple of days, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Haru didn’t like him exactly but he tolerated him. He wasn’t very fond of the idea of spending time with Rin but he never felt like he wanted to kill himself if he had to. The kiss, well, he didn’t like to think about it, for it made him feel strange emotions that he didn’t understand.

 

 

“Haru, I know it’s important to train but if you keep pushing your body this much, you are going to hurt yourself.” The black-haired boy rolled his eyes at his friend who was watching him from a chair at the other side of the room. Haru was receiving a massage on his sore body, but that was what you could expect after doing laps on the pool for almost four hours.

  
“You know, Kaori called me again today,” Makoto said while standing up from the chair and walking towards Haru. The shorter boy remained silent.

“She is really mad at you, especially since you aren’t answering her calls.”  
“It’s too much of a bother.”  
“She is one of your best friends!”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to deal with her when she is this mad!”  
“Well, of course she is mad! She thinks you’ve been lying to her for years because apparently you are gay! And she just found out that not only have you been in a secret relationship with someone you’re supposed to hate, but now here you are marrying him! She has all the right to be mad!”  Haru stood up abruptly from the massaging bed causing the massage therapist to jump in surprise.

  
“And what do you want me to do? Tell her everything? That it’s all a lie? That could ruin the plan!”

 

Makoto took a deep breath. After being friends with Haru for so many years, he had learned that explaining things to Haru was like an argument with a five-year-old on why he can’t have an expensive toy because his parents didn’t have the money, for which will end up with the child asking them to get money from the bank just so they could buy it. But things weren’t that simple.

  
“That is not what I’m saying, Haru.”  
“Then what is it?! Please tell me, Makoto, because I have no clue of what I have to do anymore!”

 

Makoto turned to the massage therapist and pointed at the door with his head. She nodded and bowed to both men before leaving the room. Haru looked at Makoto in disbelief.

“What the hell do you think you are doing? I already paid for that massage!”  
“I’ll pay you back the money, now lay down.” Haru hesitated for a moment but did as he was told. The moment his face was pressed against the leathery material of the bed, he felt Makoto’s thumbs rubbing between his shoulder blades reliving some of the tension on his back.  
“I’m not saying that you should tell her about what is going on: that is your decision. But you should pick up her calls at least. What you are doing is very unfair.”

 

Haru remained silent. He figured that if he just ignored Makoto, the taller boy will eventually give up and leave him alone. That was until Makoto roughly pressed down a particular sore spot on his back which caused him to flinch in pain.  
“Promise me you will talk to her,”

“Fine I will, just stop doing that to my back!”

Even though Haru couldn’t see it, he knew his friend was probably sporting the brightest smile right now.  
  
  
Every time Haru thought about Kaori, the image of a sweet girl pops up on his head. Kind smile, warm attitude and friendly eyes. But the girl in front of him was the total opposite: mouth closed to a thin line, judging eyes and Haru was sure that he could see a black aura radiating from her.

  
He never thought that he would say this, but he was scared of Kaori.

  
“So what did you call me here for?” Kaori said crossing her legs and taking a sip from her Frappuccino. They were sitting on one of tables of Kaori’s favorite coffee shops. Haru thought that meeting her here will maybe make her relax a little. The fact that he remembered her favorite restaurant was going to make her happy but that wasn’t the case at all.  
“Um, I just wanted to apologize…”

She was glaring at him, her stare as sharp as the blade of a knife.

  
Haru cleared his throat.

  
“I wanted to apologize for not picking up your calls, and not telling you about Rin. I did wrong, I’m sorry” Kaori raised one eyebrow and Haru lowered his head _. Fuck, Haruka, you screwed up really badly._

 

“I just don’t think it’s fair,” she said finally after a minute of silence, which felt like hours to Haru.

  
“I have always told you everything- when I’m sad or happy or angry I had never hid things from you but you have always been more reserved towards me than with Makoto and I respected that. I thought that after eighteen years of friendship you were finally starting to open up to me more, but I was wrong. This, Haru! Feels like a stab in the back!”

 

Haruka flinched at the harsh tone. He could see tears peaking from Kaori’s eyes, and he could tell that she was trying so hard not to cry.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I was going to be mad because you are…. gay?”

He didn’t miss how she struggled to say the last word, but he chose to ignore it and remained silent.

  
“Does he make you happy?” Her voice was trembling and Haru didn’t had the courage to look her in the eye. He nodded.

 

There was silence filled by tension in the air, he jump when he Kaori reached for his hand, he wasn’t expecting it at all. “It’s okay Haru, I will always be your friend and I want nothing more than happiness for you.”

He gave her a forced smile, the weight that he felt in his chest when he lied to his family had gotten ten times worse.

  
_God, Haruka, you really are a bad person._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh hell no! _Nope!_ It’s not happening!”

 

Haru glared at Rin from across the table. His fiancé was being difficult again. They had finally managed to come to an agreement about their wedding theme. Rin had stood straight with his idea about _Vegas_ , but even their mothers agree that the ocean was a more romantic and appropriate theme. This, however, didn’t stop Rin from complaining and making a scene in the middle of the cake store like a child, causing Haru to lose his patience.

“Vegas is the place where people go to celebrate their bachelor party, not get married! Does it bother you that much leaving behind your playboy days to marry me?” Haru said with tears in his eyes. Rin saw the disapproving look on his mother’s face and the almost murderous stare from Haru’s mom that he had no other option but to agree. However the problems didn’t stop there.

  
“Why can’t we both wear black? Why do I have to wear white? Why can’t Haru wear white?”

 

They were all in the middle of what was probably the most expensive suit store in Tokyo and it was also Haru’s and Rin favorite place to get their suit done. They both had been brought here many times since they were little by their parents and in more than one occasion, they had also run into each other in this store.

“Because you look better in white, babe,” Haru said with the sweetest and calmest tone he could muster. Rin just snorted. If they were alone, he would have choked Rin with the tape measure hours ago. Haru’s father and Rin’s dad had insisted on coming with them for this, even though they had to stay in the line with the wedding planning. They wanted to be there when their sons bought their wedding suit.

“Wasn’t the Samezuka uniform white?” Ai asked.  
“Yes it was, and Rin looked very good in it,” Sousuke answered with a mischievous grin on his face.

  
Rin looked at him wide eyes. “You are not helping, bastard!”

 

Haru stood up from his chair, causing everyone to turn their attention toward him, he took a deep breath. “I’m going to go and get some air.”

 

Haru walked out of the store. Rin felt a tight feeling in his chest- it was clear that he was making Haru feel uncomfortable. He had promised that he was going to protect the black-haired boy as much as he could since he was in this situation because of him, but all he was doing was adding more stress to the poor boy’s shoulders. He excused himself too, ignoring the look of the people present. It was almost magical. The feeling he got once he was outside of the room, like he had left a little bit of the weight on his chest behind. He felt like he could actually breathe better now.

  
He found Haru sitting on a bench outside of the store looking at the sky. He quietly walked towards him and after a moment of hesitation, he sat down next to the blue-eyed boy. None of them said anything. A couple of minutes passed were they just enjoying the noises of the city: conversations of strangers passing, the sound of traffic and the laughs of the kids playing on the streets.

  
“I’m sorry,” Rin said.  
“For what?” Haru asked, never taking his eyes away from the sky.  
“For acting like a diva, I guess.” Haru snorted but didn’t say anything. Rin stared at him for a moment. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Haru finally looked at Rin and gave him a look that clearly said that he would rather eat his own dirty shoe before going anywhere with him. However, Rin didn’t miss the hint of curiosity in the latter’s eyes. “Why would I want to spend more time with you than necessary?” Rin sighed. “Come on, Nanase! I promise that you won’t regret it.” And without giving Haru a chance to protest, he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car.

 

 

Rin sent a quick text to Ai asking him to explain to their families that they both wanted to spend some time alone and to forgive them for leaving without saying goodbye. Haru had spent the entire car ride complaining to Rin for dragging him to places without his permission. That was until he found himself in what was probably one of the biggest pools he had ever seen.

 

Rin remembered this place because not too long ago, he had been here spying on his sister who was directing a photoshoot for the swimwear collection of their new catalog. He struggled to contain a smile when he saw how fast Haru could pass from grumpy to an absolute cutie just with the mention of a pool.

 

While Haru did laps over and over again, he took the opportunity to sit down on one of the sun chairs and actually tried to get some work done. He was reading and correcting some of the documents from the running shoes negotiation, because unlike Haru, he wasn't wearing his swimsuit under his trousers.

 

After what felt like hours he finally looked up from his papers only to find Haru floating with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.

"Nanase," he called, the other boy didn’t move or opened his eyes but he made noise letting him know that he had heard him. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

 

It was finally happening. Tomorrow was the day of the press conference where the two companies would be announcing their new collaboration plus Haru and Rin’s engagement.

Haru was quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking.

 

"Not really," he finally said. “What about you?"

 

Rin laughed. “Are you kidding? I’m shitting my pants." He saw Haru swimming toward him just to lay his arms at the edge of the pool and stare at him with intensity. Rin felt overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"What are you nervous about? "  
“ I guess I fear that the media will be more perceptive than our families and realize that this is all a lie. If they announce it to the world, it’ll make everything more real, you know?”

 

Haru nodded and before he could say anything to Rin, they were interrupted by the sound of a cellphone. It was Haru’s.  Rin grabbed the object from the other boy’s pants and looked at the ID. “It’s your dad.”

A look of panic crossed Haru’s face. Of course, his dad was going to call him to yell at him. They had an important meeting that afternoon and he had decided to skip.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll answer,” Haru looked at him in surprise but Rin noticed how the other boy relaxed immediately. Rin took a deep breath and cleared his throat before pressing the answer button.

  
“Hello?”

  
“How dare you, Haruka?! You are so immature walking away like that and running from the meeting! Do you want me to cut your money again?!” Rin felt his blood boiling, his father had never yelled at him like that. No wonder Haru hated his dad so much.

  
“Mister Nanase, it’s Rin.”

 

There was pause at the other end of the line and when Jirou spoke again he sounded like a complete different person. “Rin, where is my son?”  
“He is sleeping, Mister Nanase. He was having a very terrible headache so I gave him some aspirin that knocked him out.”

“I see,” Jirou didn’t sound very convinced but he didn’t push the subject. “Okay, I’ll just tell Makoto to talk to Haruka about the meeting. See you tomorrow, Rin.”  
“Later, Mister Nanase.” He press the End button and sighed before turning to look at Haru with a grin on his face.

 

Haru had never been more thankful for Rin Matsuoka.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Haru took some sleeping pills to help him fall sleep faster and earlier that night, just to wake up at four A.M. Two hours before Makoto and Rei came looking for him. He wanted to swim that morning for it was the only way he was going to be able to keep himself calm during the conference. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so nervous. As soon as the clock hit seven, he heard Rei looking for him all over the house, but it was Makoto who found him in the pool. His best friend always knew where he was.

  
“You okay, Haru-chan?” Makoto said kneeling next to the pool and extending his hand toward him. Haru nodded before taking his friend’s hand and letting Makoto help him out of the water.  
“Drop the – _chan_ ,” he said with annoyance in his voice. The taller boy laughed before taking his friend’s hand and guiding him to the kitchen.  
“Come on, I brought you mackerel.”  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room was crowded. The sound of the flashing cameras and people talking were giving Haru a headache. His hands were sweating and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to talk if he kept on trembling violently. He looked at Rin who seemed to be fine and if it wasn't for the fact that they were both in this massive lie, he wouldn't have noticed the nervous look on the other boy’s eyes. Makoto and Sousuke were there too. None of them were saying anything, but just the fact that they were right there next to their best friend was enough support for them. The day before, Rin had asked Haru if he was nervous about today and he said no but the truth was that he was freaking out.

 

“Boss, we are ready," Ken said to Jirou. The man nodded and made a gesture at Toraichi to walk out of the backstage door and into the main room with Haru and Rin behind. The press conference was being held at the Nanase Company. Mainly because the room was bigger than the Matsuoka’s. The minute the four of them stepped out, the reporters went crazy. Haru couldn't understand a thing they were saying. His heart was beating so fast and he almost tripped because of the flashes of the camera were blinding him. After what felt like years, they finally made it to the stage. It wasn't very high. The table was covered in a green tablecloth and there were four chairs, each one of them with a microphone and water bottle in front.

They all took their seats; Rin on one end, Haru next to him, then his father, and finally Torachi.

Jirou raised one hand and asked the reporters to calm down. Slowly, the noises of the room died down until there was only the occasional flash of a camera.

 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Jirou said. "Thank you so much for coming today. There are two things that we want to announce: the first one is the collaboration between Nanase management and Matsuoka sportswear."

 

The room filled with applause.

 

"It is not the first time we collaborated together. However, we must say that this is the most important collaboration we would have," Jirou laid back on his seat, gesturing at Torachi to continue. The other man nodded.

 

"Good evening. As Jirou, said this is probably our biggest collaboration to date. We are very pleased to announce that we will be promoting some of the Nanase management athletes during the Asian Olympics that will take place in exactly ten months."

 

They then proceeded to announce all of the names of the athletes; some runners, some gymnasts and the national football team. The reporters started to ask questions. But Haru wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking at the clock wall in front of him, counting the minutes and taking deep breaths every ten seconds.

 

"Now for the next announcement, we will leave it to our sons,” Jirou said giving Haru and Rin a nod to take the microphone. Both of the boys nodded and leaned toward on the table. Rin adjusted his tie and took a deep breath.

 

"Good evening. Before anything else, Haru and I would like to make it clear that we will not be answering any questions." He turned to look at Haru with a look asking for approval. The blue-eyed boy nodded.

 

"Haru and I are a couple."

 

The room exploded in chaos. Haru had never seen anything like it before. People were shouting questions, cameras seemed to be taking pictures even faster than before. Jirou hit the table with the palm of his hand repeatedly "Silence please. Rin, son, continue."

 

Rin gave him a smile and turned his attention back to the reporters who seemed to have gotten closer to the stage.

 

"First of all, our sexual preference is not something that Haru and I will be discussing today nor ever and we ask for your respect." They had rehearsed this with Makoto and Sousuke, and Haru knew that it was now his time to speak.

 

"Good evening," Haru cleared his throat. He had never been very good at public speaking. He felt Rin squeeze his thigh under the table and he appreciated the supporting gesture. "Rin and I had known each other for 23 years and we’ve been dating for almost two years. We recently announced our relationship to our families and it made us realize that we had actually found the person who we want to spend the rest of our lives with. So with that being said, I would like to officially announce our engagement." If Haru had thought their previous reaction had been crazy, he was wrong. Because right now, it was like he was witnessing a war right in front of him. He started to feel a little claustrophobic, he wasn’t sure of what to say or where to look.

  
“QUIET!”

 

Haru had never heard Rin shout like that, not even when they had fought. But the effect was instant and the room feel silent immediately. In this very moment Rin, didn’t look like the son of the owner of a company. He was superior.

  
“The details of our wedding will be given later on. For now, there is nothing else to say. Thank you very much for your time. Have a good day.” They all stood up from their chairs, Rin taking Haru’s hand almost dragging him out of the stage.

 

If Haru had thought that the journey from the backstage door to the stage had been long, well, the way back felt eternal. There was so much noise he could barely understand two words of what they were saying.

  
“It’s okay, don’t listen to them, just keep your head high,” Rin whispered, still holding his hand. And once again Haru was thankful for Rin Matsuoka.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been exactly three days since Rin and Haru announced their engagement. Three days in which Rin considered to jump of a cliff. From the moment he stepped in the company until the minute, he left all eyes were on him. People were gossiping about him and Haru. He even knew that some of the staff from the finance department were making a bet of who was _top_ and who was _bottom_. Rin felt like a zoo animal and he was pissed. Who the hell do they think they are?

 

He is the oldest son of the owner of this company and, if his plan works, their future boss. The elevator marked the third floor. There were still eight more floors to his office and he was really regretting not taking the stairs. The elevator was crowded and he knew that half of these people weren't taking the ride because they had business somewhere. They just wanted to observe him like a fucking animal in a cage.

 

"I heard the ring cost a fortune."

 

"I heard they already are planning on adopting twins."

 

"People say that they are going to be getting married in Italy, you know like Kim Kardashian and Kanye West."

 

"I heard someone from the Nanase agency caught them having sex in the bathroom.”

 

Rin cleared his throat but no one seemed to listen to him. He shifted uncomfortably, hiding his ring finger into his pocket.

 

The elevator doors opened on floor five and he was greeted by his sister’s face. Rin cursed under his breath. Gou smiled at him. “Brother," she said stepping on the elevator and pressing the twelfth floor button.

 

"Sister,” he answered annoyed, the elevator turned extremely quiet.

"How is Haruka?"

"He's great, how is Seijuroo?"

"Very well, he was just here actually. He came just to have lunch with me! Isn't hea sweet?"

"Very," Rin said.                     

 

Finally, the elevator made it to the eleventh floor and Rin didn't think he could ever move this fast in his life. Without even saying goodbye to his sister, he stepped out of the cabin and walked hastily to his office. Ai was waiting for him at the door.

"Oh! Boss, you okay?" The gray-haired boy asked Rin, who had his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You have a visitor, Sir." Rin lifted his head to look at his assistant who looked nervous. Rin nodded. Straightening his tie, he slowly opened the door to his office and once he was inside, his heart stop beating.

 

There was a man sitting on his desk, gray hair and red eyes looking at him with disapproval.

 

"Rin, I have never been so disappointed in you."

 

Rin gulped.

 

"Grandfather…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to http://jeneration23.tumblr.com for being beta for this chapter ! And for being a great friend! She also writes story's and they are amazing so check them out!

  
Rin’s grandfather had retired twenty-two years ago, leaving the presidential spot for his father. Right after he retired, he and his grandmother had bought a beautiful house on Iwatobi, right next to the beach.

Rin loved going there when he was little during the summer. Not just because he got to play all day on the ocean, but because he loved his grandparents more than anything in the world. His grandfather was his role model. At the age of 27, Matsuoka Tekeshi became the youngest owner of a company in Japan. He managed to take Matsuoka sportswear from a small shop in downtown Tokyo to one of the biggest companies in the sports world and Rin felt so proud for being his grandson.

One time, when Rin was seven, he had broken a lamp at his grandfather's house during his visit. It wasn’t an expensive lamp, and to be honest, Rin thought it was ugly. However, it had a  very sentimental meaning to his grandmother because it had belonged to her late mother. His grandfather scolded him. He didn’t yell at Rin, oh no, he wasn’t the type of man that scared people with his tone. Rather, he was the type who brought forth intimidation with words, harsh looks and cold attitude. What he felt that day was something that he would never want to experience ever again. He promised himself that he would never ever disappoint his grandfather ever again in his life.

  
But right now, it seemed like all those years of hard work trying to keep Tekeshi happy were flushed down the toilet.

Rin was seven all over again, looking at his grandfather eyes full of disappointment.

"You have let me down, Rin,” Tekeshi said while standing up from the chair and walking past the desk. As he started to get closer, Rin started to feel his heart beat faster. He was sweating so much even though the airconditioner was at its coldest.

Tekeshi stood in front of him, just a centimeter way from him. The boy lowered his head in shame. He tried to say something and explain himself but the words wouldn’t come out. It was like his brain had disconnected itself from his mouth.

“I’m so disappointed in you, Rin,” the man said once again. “How is it that I have to find out that you are getting married on national television?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Rin lifted his head in surprise. His grandfather expression was completely different from the one he had seen when he walked through the door.

“Do you have any idea how mad your grandmother is?! And then you weren’t picking up your phone! Honestly, Rin, I’m very hurt- I thought you trusted me. How is that you didn’t tell me something so important!” Rin took his grandfather hands.

“Grandpa, I’m so sorry! I-I want it to tell you but everything had been so crazy! With the wedding planning and work and I...”

“Rin!” Tekeshi said interrupting Rin’s speech of nonsense. The old man brought his grandson to a hug, patting his back and rubbing his head like the way he use to do when Rin was a little boy. “It's okay, kid, I understand. I’m just a little upset that you didn’t call me to tell me the big news.”

“Wait,” Rin said backing away a little to look at Tekeshi's face. “So you don’t mind that I am marrying a man?” He said biting his bottom lip and looking down at the floor.

“No. Oh god, Rin. No, of course I don’t!” Rin gave his grandfather a smile, the most genuine smile he had in weeks.

Rin gestured for the man to please take a seat on the big leather red couch of his office, then called Ai to bring over some coffee and snacks.  
Tekeshi sighed crossing his legs and patting Rin's left knee.

“So tell me, how is this Haruka kid? Is he a good man? Does he treat you well?” Rin let out a little laugh and nodded.

“He is a very good person, probably an even better person than me. And he is really nice with me.” For the first time since they started their plan, Rin didn’t felt a lump in his throat when talking about Haru because he wasn’t lying, he was being completely honest.

“I’m very happy to hear that,” his grandfather said taking the white cup of coffee from Ai’s hands. “And when is the wedding?” He asked taking a sip of the black liquid.

“Next week.” Tekeshi choked on his coffee, almost spilling it all over his white shirt.“So soon!”

Rin shrugged. “We've been dating for a long time and we didn’t want to wait too long to get married. Actually, your invitation should had arrived today...”

“Well, your grandmother and I just got here yesterday. She actually wanted to come with me but I told her I needed to speak to you alone first.” Tekeshi sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “Your grandmother is going to go crazy when she finds out that she only has one week to find a dress for her grandson's wedding.” Rin laughed.

“How about we go out for dinner tonight and bring your fiancé?” Rin nodded, in which his grandfather answered with a big bright smile. He started to ask Rin about work and his new projects but Rin was praying to God to please have mercy because he didn’t want to break his grandfather’s heart.   
 

 

 

 

 

“Oh! I see. It’s very clever, your plan.”

Rin and Haru looked at each other and then at the blonde boy in front of him. Right after the announcement of their engagement, Nagisa called Rin and Haru and began crying and complaining about the fact that they had never told him about their relationship. He was demanding to be one of the best men at their wedding.

When they started to discuss their plan, they both came to an agreement that they would tell Nagisa the truth because the boy was just way too clever and he was one of their best friends. They trusted him completely.

They were all sitting in Haru’s kitchen. Rei and Ai were making lunch and Makoto and Sousuke were looking for wedding songs for Rin and Haru to dance to on their first dance as a married couple.

“You aren't mad, Nagisa?” Rin asked. The short boy laughed before giving him one of his famous smirks. “Of course not! You told me and that is all that matters!”

Haru sighed in relief; he didn’t think he could stand having another friend being mad at him. Even though he had talked to Kaori and the girl had forgiven him, she was still very distant. He had taken her with him shopping so she could help him find a bow-tie to match his suit for the wedding. But during the entire time they were at the store, the girl didn’t say more than four words to him which led to a very awkward situation since Haru wasn’t the most eloquent person in the world.

“We should celebrate! Let’s go to a club tonight!” Nagisa said jumping off his seat.

“I’m sorry we can’t. Nanase and I are going out for dinner with my grandparents,” Rin said. Nagisa pouted and sat back down on the chair and rested his chin on his hand like a child. “Aw, Rin-chan! You're no fun!” Rin laughed at his friend.  
   
 

 

 

As Rin and Haru held hands when they walked into the restaurant, Rin felt how everyone stopped their meals and conversations to look at them. It wasn’t strange since two of the biggest heirs in Japan had announced that they were getting married on national television. He shouldn’t be surprised that people were gossiping and some were secretly taking pictures of them. But that didn’t make him feel less uncomfortable. It seems like he wasn’t safe anywhere at all because no matter what he did or where he went, all eyes were always on him like he was some sort of painting in a museum.  
   
He immediately relaxed at little when he saw his grandfather from across the room waving at him. Rin waved back and made his way through the restaurant with Haru. They had just gotten to the table when his grandmother launched her arms around his neck. Rin barely had time to catch her.

“Rin, sweetie, oh my god! I am so happy for you and so upset too!” Rin laughed while rubbing her back. Matsuoka Sara was a very small woman- short and thin, completely different from his grandfather. Rin always thought that they were the cutest couple he had ever seen.

“And you must be Haruka,” she said letting her grandson go and taking Haru’s hand. The boy smiled shyly and nodded.

“Yes, I am.” Sara started crying and hugged Haru. The poor boy hugged her back and looked at Rin in panic. The taller boy just laughed at the scene.

“Sara, come on, you are overwhelming the kid.” Sara let him go with tears still running down her face. Haru turned to look at Tekeshi and extended his hand, expecting that the old man was going to shake it but instead, he found himself being pulled into a hug. Haru felt confused and estranged to the alien sensation of the hugs. He had never been hugged by a big man in his life. His father wasn’t an affectionate person and he never had met either of his grandfathers because they had both passed away when he was still an infant or when he wasn't born yet. There was a weird feeling of safety and confidence that spread trough his chest and he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it.

“Let's sit down.”  
   
Ten minutes later, they were all sitting comfortably at the table with glasses of wine while waiting for their food to arrive.

“So, we already know the story of how you two met and all of that but I want to hear more about your relationship! It must have been so hard to keep it a secret for so long!”  
   
Rin felt a shiver of panic run down his spine. They didn't see this coming. Makoto and Sousuke had thought of every detail to specify aspects of their "relationship"- the common and cliché things everyone was interested in but they never stopped thinking about what was in the middle. And of course, Rin's grandmother, being a helpless romantic, would want to know every single detail of their love story. He turned to look at Haru but he couldn't read his face. It was like trying  to read a plain piece of paper. It wasn't until he noticed how hard the boy was grabbing his fork, knuckles turning white. He realize that Haru was just as scared.

"Well, grandma," Rin said, clearing his throat and cleaning his moth with the napkin. "There isn't much to say. It's not like Haru and I got to go to a lot of romantic adventures," he said while scratching the back of his neck.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, it's true. Our time together consisted of ordering takeout, spending the weekends at each others' houses and making love multiple times a day.”

The redhead choked on his wine. He couldn't believe what Haru had just said. He turned to look at his grandparents, ready to apologize only to be interrupted mid-sentence by his grandfather laughed.

Rin looked at him in surprise. The man was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. His grandmother was blushing furiously, her face a mix of emotions not really knowing how to react. Rin slapped Haru on the arm.

"Haruka, you can't say things like that!"

"Oh, Rin, son. You are almost 26 years old and getting married in a week. Do you really think I believe that you are getting to your wedding night pure? And what are you blushing for? We've been married for 43 years!" Tekeshi said while wiping the tears from his eyes and completely ignoring the murderous stare he was receiving from his wife.

"I really like this kid, Rin! Never let him go.” Rin gave him a smile even though he was feeling completely different deep inside. He figured his grandfather was going to be depressed on the day he signs the divorce papers or when the day Haru had to leave comes.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

It was past seven PM. The parking lot was almost completely deserted with most of the company workers living at five-thirty. Rin should have left at that hour too. After all, he finished his work for the day early but he preferred to lock himself in his office and wait till everyone else was gone in order to avoid the painful and uncomfortable looks that people gave him every time he stepped into a room.

His car was just fifteen meters away when he felt someone grabbing his waist from behind. He didn’t even had time to see who it was because someone else had put a dark mask on him. He drops his suitcase, ready to throw a punch when he felt somebody grabbing his arms and handcuffing his hands behind him. He started to scream in panic, hoping that the security guard would hear him, while trying to free himself from the arms that held him in place.

“Rin-chan! Stop moving so much!” Rin froze when he heard the voice of one of his captors.

“Nagisa?!”

“Rin-senpai, stop screaming someone is going to think you are being murdered!”

“Momo?!”

“Be careful don’t hurt him! I’m so sorry, Boss!”

“Ai! You are in this too?!”

“You always complain so much, Rin!”

“Kisumi?!”

Despite the odd situation, he couldn’t help the smile out of happiness upon hearing one of his best friend's voice.

“Hello, Rin.” The red-haired boy felt himself being lifted from the floor. His heart started to race again.

“Wait, where are you taking me?! What is this?!”

“Your bachelor party, of course.” Sousuke said. Rin could clearly hear the smirk on his friend voice and before he knew it, he was being put inside a car with no clue of its final destination.

  
“What is he doing here?” Rin whispered into Sousuke’s ear when he spotted his brother-in-law sitting at the bar.

 

 

 

 

It had been a twenty-minute ride in which his friends had refused to take off the mask until they reached their destination- a stripper club in downtown Tokyo (Nagisa's idea) and Rin had to say this was the prettiest nude club he had ever been too. It was elegant and it looked more like a restaurant than a strip club except for the poles on the table where the naked girls and boys danced on.

“I thought Gou would've been mad if you invited him,” Rin snorted.

“Like I care,” Sousuke said, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Well, he is here now. There is nothing you can do.”

“What are you two talking about? Let's go party!” Nagisa said grabbing a heavily blushing and nervous Ai by the arm and pulling him towards a table with a 'reserved' on it. He also grabbed the younger Mikoshiba on the way too.Rin couldn’t help but smile before walking towards the table with the rest of his friends.

A tall girl with green hair and the biggest breasts Rin had ever seen appeared at their table and handed each of them a menu.

“What can I get  for all you handsome boys?” She asked and sent a wink to Kisumi in which he responded by winking back.

“Well, umm…” Rin started just before being interrupted by Nagisa.

“One thing of everything!”

“What?!”

Nagisa laughed at his friend's face and turned back to the waitress.  
“All the alcohol and food you can give us! It's a special occasion- a bachelor party!”

“Uhh... Who's getting married?”

All the fingers at the table pointed at Rin. The boy, still a little taken away by Nagisa's action, gave a shy smile to the waitress. The girl laughed.

“Don’t worry, honey, we'll take good care of you.” And with one last wink, she was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

Rin felt dizzy. There was soft body pressing against him and soft lips leaving wet kisses around his neck. He could see Sousuke's head in one corner of the room. The rest of his body covered by some curvy, naked, blonde girl. Nagisa was at the other end of the room, a boy and a girl on each side, and getting deep in a messy three-way kiss. Seijurou had gone home long ago, dragging Momo with him, and Ai and Kisumi were nowhere to be seen.

Rin moaned when he felt hand under his boxers. The girl on top of him smiled. She had blue eyes, but they weren’t a pretty blue. They were the type of blue you get from a cheap crayon and Rin didn’t like them. He liked the type of blue eyes that looked like the ocean: deep, intense, something so scary and beautiful at the same time. Just like Haru’s eyes.

Haru, Haru, Haru…

“Haru!” Rin stood up so quickly the girl on his lap fall and hit her back on the floor. He gave her an apology before looking around the room. His friends were too busy with other things to pay any attention to him. He walks to the backdoor only to be welcome by the loud music of the club. Rin made his way through the sweaty (and some naked) bodies, trying to ignore the fact that he was feeling nauseous. Once outside the place, he took a deep breath and filled his lungs with fresh air. He managed to grab a taxi. By the time he was inside the vehicle, he was panting. The driver was giving him a strange look and his throat hurt when he spoke the direction of his house.

His head was throbbing and everything around him was spinning. He didn’t even knew how long was the car ride. It could have been hours for all he knew. If the driver hadn't told him that they have arrived, he probably wouldn’t have recognize his house. The taxi bill was 30 dollars but he was sure he ended up giving the driver a lot more than that. He almost tripped on the stairs of the porch and spent a good ten minutes trying to type the correct digital code to open the door.

He didn’t make it to his room, he just let himself fall on the leather white couch. His head was killing him. There was a feeling of guilt at the pit of his stomach while two voices inside his head were fighting and driving him crazy.

“Did I betray Haru? Is this like cheating?"  
"No, it can’t be cheating because we aren't really together. So why should I care?"  
"But what if someone would've seen us? Everything would be ruined and it would be my fault."  
"Why do I feel like I have to apologise to Haru? I didn’t do anything wrong, right?”

The headache became so painful he started to see dots and before he knew it, everything was black.  
   
  

 

 

Haru was pinching the skin on his wrist trying to keep himself from falling sleep in the middle of the stupid meeting his dad had dragged him to.

The past week had been complete hell. It was hard enough to be the son of the big boss. He had grown up surrounded by curious looks and gossips but since the announcement of their engagement, he felt like a prostitute in a church. He lost count of how many times Makoto and Rei had to stop him from punching some employer for staring too long at him. He had a short temperament and this situation was just making it worse.

The door meeting room burst open, revealing Makoto and Rei with a look of panic on their face.

“Mister Nanase! We are so sorry but we have to take Haru with us.” Makoto said, not wasting time in taking Haru by the arm and lifting him up from the table. The blue eyed boy looked at him, confused.

“What? Why what happened?” Jirou asked.

“There had been a problem with the project that Haru and I are working on and we need to take care of it immediately,” Makoto squeezed Haru’s arm lightly and it took a moment for the shorter boy to understand what he meant.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Father. It's very important that we take care of this so please excuse me.” The boys made their way to the door quickly after bowing to everyone and with one last apology, they were out of the room.

The three of them walked in silence. Haru was still confused about the whole situation.

“What is going on?” He asked once inside the elevator. Makoto let out a sigh before giving his best friend a smile.

“Your bachelor party.”  
   
They blindfolded him. He complained in the whole car ride, saying that he didn’t want to go to club or a bar especially at eleven thirty in the morning but they just ignored him. Once they arrived, Rei and Makoto each took one of Haru’s arms and still refused to take off the blindfold.

The first thing that Haru noticed was the smell. It was like chlorine, like a pool, and he started to get excited. Then he noticed the noises, there was music playing and there seemed to be a lot of people- kids and adults. He was sure he even heard a dog somewhere. They took the blindfold off; the sun hit him in the eyes, causing him to put a hand over his face. Once he got used to the light, he noticed the big swimming pool. It was Olympic-sized, Rei and Makoto were one side of him, and Nagisa and Kaori on the other.

“Surprise!” Nagisa yelled. Haru looked at him and noticed that the boy's only clothing was swimsuit.

“What is this?”

Kaori gave him a smile. “Your bachelor party.”

“We knew that if we asked you, you would have said that you didn’t want to have a party but we still wanted to celebrate so we signed us up for a relay!” Makoto said.

“Us?”

“You, Makoto, Rei and I.”

Haru tuned to look at his assistants in surprise.

“Rei, I didn’t know you could swim.” The boy gave Haru a shy smile.

“Well, I've seen how much you love it and how swim beautifully inspired me, so I signed up for classes and I think you are going to be very impressed with my beautiful butterfly style.” Haru couldn’t help the smile from appearing on his face.

“And I'll be cheering for you guys from the audience, just like when we were in high school! Look I even made a sign!” Kaori said lifting the colorful sign with all their names on it. Haru felt so warm inside; his friends gesture took him by surprise and he couldn’t avoid his eyes from watering.

“Aww.. Haru-chan, you want to cry?”

“No,” the boy said, blushing and causing his friend to laugh and making him smile too.  
  

 

 

 

It had been such a long time since he felt like this- the excitement, the adrenaline rush, the nerves, the loving pressure of his team. He loved this feeling. He saw Rei swimming toward him at full speed, they were at third but he was going to change that. He wasted no time the moment Rei’s hand touched the wall. He jumped, his mind going blank the moment his body went in contact with the water. No wedding, no father, no problems in his mind- just him and the water being one. He swam fast, putting his soul in every movement his arms and leg made. Every time he pulled his head out of the water to breath, he could hear the cheering of the audience. Once he was making his way back, he made sure to swim faster and harder than he ever had before. Even if his lungs were screaming in pain and his muscles were starting to hurt, he didn’t care.

  
When he touched the wall he was welcomed by three pairs of arms, first place, and a new record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is going to be exciting! And because is the wedding I want to take my time with it so I can make it as good as possible!   
> Also thank you so much for the kind words about my grandmothers I appreciate them a lot !


	7. Authors note

Hello guys! I hope you are all well, and I know it has been a very long time since I was here! Sorry about that...   
if you read my notes from previews chapter you will know that my grandmother had a terminal cancer , and after a very difficult year with this disease she passed away two weeks ago. On top of that at the end of the last year I was diagnosed with anxiety and immediately started taking medication for it! And I feel a lot better ! I want to continue this story and I also have another story in mind (if you like EXO and BTS you will want to read it).  
I hope I can update sometime in the next few weeks, for now I can't really tell how often I will update since I have a big exam coming up in just a month and it's a lot to study ! But I promise there will be at least two chapter per month ! Thank you for everything guys especially for being so patients! I love you <3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update ! I will try to do it more often ! At least every two weeks! Any way this is like the real beginning of the story ! There is no honeymoon chapter just because nothing interesting or important for the story happens in it! But this is when the problems and the falling in love really starts so I hope you're excited!   
> and thanks to jen for being an amazing beta!

It was exactly 24 hours until Haru became a married man, a husband, Rin’s husband -or rather- Rin’s fake husband. He thought that he was going to spend those last hours swimming and ignoring every call and everyone but instead he was sitting on a chair at the wedding venue. They decided to married outdoors. His mother had manage to find a hotel with the most beautiful garden. The trees were covered with lights, a touch of gold and ocean blue, and it gave the garden a magical vibe and he would have probably appreciated it more if Rin’s sister would stop complaining that she wasn't choose as the maid of honor.  
"It's my brother! Why is she, who is not even a Nanase, the maid of honor?! " Gou said pointing an accusatory finger to Kaori.  
Haru sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. He turned to look at Rin beside him. The red-haired boy was quiet and still like a statue- an expression of boredom on his face, and honestly, it was making Haru anxious. The last week Rin hadn't fought with him about anything. During the car trip, he hadn't said more than two words to him and Haru was starting to get scared.  
What if Rin wanted to cancel the whole thing? What would he do?  
"I refuse to be part of this if she is going to be the maid of honor!"  
It came like an atomic bomb, unexpected and incredibly strong. It happened so fast but the moment Rin stood up and the chair went flying behind him Haru knew this was going to become really ugly.  
"Then don't be Gou! " Rin screamed and made everyone jump even his and Haru’s father. Haru stood up and carefully approached Rin wrapping his hand around the taller boy’s arm.  
"This is my wedding! My day! Not yours! Stop being so selfish!" And with that, he stormed out of the room not without kicking a couple of chairs on the way to the door.  
There was an awkward silence.  
Haru hesitated. He looked for Sousuke’s eyes waiting for a confirmation. The boy gestured and Haru didn't waste any minute running towards the exit.

 

 

It took him ten minutes to find Rin. The boy was sitting on the hotel bar, a glass of whiskey in hand. He carefully walked towards him taking a seat beside him and ordering a whiskey for himself. None of them said anything for what felt like hours and after it became clear that Rin wasn't going to speak, Haru had to push himself out of his comfort zone and make the first move.

"Are you okay?" Rin remained silent, just taking another sip of his whiskey. Haru waited patiently- he knew he couldn't push Rin. As hard as it was for him to admit, he had come to realize in the past month that Rin and himself weren't that different. Rin was a sensitive person just like Haru except that he was more expressive with his emotions but still Haru couldn't help but have a soft spot for Rin.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Rin let out a laugh, a genuine laugh which surprised Haru because he didn’t find what he said funny.  
“What?” Haru asked, this time not being able to contain the annoyance in his voice. Rin laughed again and took another sip of his drink.  
“It’s just that you are starting to sound like a husband.”  
Haru stood up from the chair and finished his whiskey in just one sip. “Forget it.” He was ready to leave when he felt a hand pulling on the sleeve of his coat.  
“Wait…I-I’m sorry… Just… Please sit down, don’t go.”  
Haru hesitated but still decided to stay. Rin had been very nice to him over the past month. He figured the last thing he could do was listen to him and try to understand him.  
“I’m just nervous. Time went by so quickly, I feel like everything is happening so fast,” Rin said covering half of his face with his hand.  
Haru had to control the urge of yelling at him. After all, this had been his idea. But even if Haru had never felt more stressed in his entire life like he did over the past 2 weeks, Rin had been good to him, especially when he helped him with his father.  
“I’m scared too but I’m even more scared of never competing in my life.”  
The only person he had ever said this too before was Makoto so he was surprised at how easy and comfortable he had felt telling this to Rin. The red-haired boy stared at Haru in silence, and Haru almost laughed at him because compared to himself, Rin was like an open book. Every emotion Rin was feeling, Haru could read them in his eyes.  
Rin took one of Haru’s hands between his and before he could say whatever it was that he wanted, the quiet bar was suddenly filled with what felt like a crowd screaming Haru and Rin’s name.

 

“There you are! We thought you guys had decided to start the honeymoon earlier,” Nagisa said, running towards his friends and quickly sitting down on top of the bar.  
“Nagisa, get down. That’s rude,” Makoto said.  
Rin’s hand was still holding Haru’s when he stood up from the chair.  
“It’s been a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer… So maybe everyone should go home and rest,” Rin said meeting everyone’s eyes but his sister’s. No one tried fighting him because they knew he was mad and so it was better to leave him alone. Both boys said goodbye and started walking to the exit still holding hands just to be stopped by Haru’s mother.  
“Wait! Where do you think you guys are going?”  
“Home,” Haru answered hesitantly.  
“Oh no! You are not supposed to see each other before the wedding! No, Haru you are coming home with us, and Rin, you are going to your parents’ house.”  
Both boys stared at their family with their mouths hanging. They were so shocked they didn’t notice Nagisa and Sousuke taking a picture of their faces.  
“But, mom…”  
“No, your mother is right, Haruka. It’s tradition,” Jirou said.  
“Tradition my ass!” Rin said only to be interrupted by his mom.  
“You heard Naomi. Now say goodbye and grab your things. It’s very late.”  
None of the boys moved from the spot, still staring at their families in disbelief. It was Rin who cleared his throat and turned to look at his fiancé, bringing him on a tight hug despite having their families and friends watching. This hug wasn’t fake- it was a hug full of comfort and encouragement.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Everything will be fine,” Rin whispered in Haru’s ear and then took the black-haired boy’s face in his hands before pressing a small kiss on his forehead. He then let him go and turned towards his family. “Okay, I’m ready to go.”

 

 

 

 

It was almost two AM. He was supposed to wake up in four hours but Haru was still in the bathtub. The water had turned cold an hour ago but he still didn’t feel ready to leave. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go forward with the plan; it was just that he was scared of being the reason for it to fail. On the night of the engagement, Haru had his second kiss ever and he couldn’t stop thinking that he was going to have the third one in less than twelve hours. Kissing was like nothing he remembered. In fact, for many years, he had always wondered what was it about kissing that people loved so much. For him, it was just like giving a stranger a handshake- just a touch, nothing else. But after kissing Rin, he couldn’t ignore the little tickle he had felt in his belly. That night, he had blamed all his nerves in the situation but it had been a month since that. He had found himself in more than two occasions thinking about the kiss. Of course he was quick to distract himself with something else but he couldn’t erase the fact that he thought about the kiss (Probably more often that what he would like to admit) and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t anticipating their wedding kiss at least just a tiny little bit. Haru sighed and closed his eyes. He let his face immerse in the water and then back again. He tried everything to erase his thoughts, from solving math problems in his head to translating every word he knew in English to Japanese but he just couldn’t do it.

He wasn’t sure how long it will pass but the next thing he knew, there was loud banging and the door of the bathroom was open. Nagisa jumped in the bathtub with him.  
“Haru! It’s your wedding day!”  
Haru wasn’t fond of overly excited people but for some reason he adores the little blond boy. And even though he drives him crazy sometimes, he wouldn’t want it any other way. Makoto, Rei and his mom were standing at the door. Makoto had a towel in his hands, Rei had a plate full of mackerel and his mom had his tuxedo ready for him in one hand. They were all waiting for him with a smile on their faces. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so horrible after all.

 

 

 

“This is horrible!”  
Rin was getting to appoint where he felt that instead of spending his day at his wedding, he was going to spend it at the police station for murder. He couldn’t sleep at all the night before. He missed his bed and that was going to be the last night he slept on it for a while but he couldn’t do it because his mother insisted he spent the night with them. Then he had been woken up by his annoying little cousins asking him why he was marrying a man and which one of them was going to be carrying the baby. He felt like he could kill himself. Now it was only minutes before the ceremony started and there was huge red stain on his black tuxedo.  
He was sure his mom had done on purpose all because she wanted to see him in the white tuxedo, the one he was currently being changed into.  
“Oh my god, Rin dear, you look so handsome,” his grandmother said while entering the hotel room. He manage to give her a smile while the older woman started to fix his bow tie.  
“Are you excited, kiddo?” His grandfather asked, patting him on his shoulder. He gave the older man a nod and what he thought was a decent smile. Before he could answer, the door burst open revealing Sousuke and Ai looking elegant as ever.

 

 

 

“It’s time.”  
Haru hated the attention and he was feeling so uncomfortable and embarrassed as he walked down the aisle. There were photographers everywhere. He didn’t remember hiring so many. There were some people crying (Most of them probably being daughters of rich men who had lost their chances of becoming Mrs. Matsuoka). He spotted some familiar faces but to be honest he couldn’t care any less about anyone in the room. But they weren’t the reason as to why he felt so embarrassed, it was Rin. The taller boy was looking at him in such an intimate way he couldn’t help but blush. He was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He wasn’t sure if it was acting or if it was the truth. But if they were a real couple, Haru would even go as far as saying that he would probably be crying right now because of the way his future husband was looking at him.

 

 

 

The moment Haru started walking towards him, his jaw fell to the floor. He didn’t even care that Haru’s tuxedo was navy blue instead of black because the color made his beautiful blue eyes stand out so much. He wasn’t sure how long it took the black haired boy to walk the aisle but for him it wasn’t enough time. Although, he was pretty proud when he took the other boy’s hand and noticed the faint blush on his cheeks.  
The rest of the ceremony passed like a blur for both of them. Rin remembered Haru’s mother giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking her place next to his mom. The officiator talked about how they knew each other since childhood. He also talked about their relationship (All thanks to some stories that Makoto and Sousuke invented for them). When the moment for exchanging the rings came, both of their hand were sweating and trembling so much their best friends were afraid that they were going to drop the rings.  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss one another.”  
They both leaned in at the same time, but this time Rin’s lips felt more familiar to Haru. The kiss even felt different more precise. When the small chill of pleasure that he had felt the first time passed through his spine he almost pulled away, but Rin placed his hand on his cheeks gently holding him in place. It made Haru feel safe. He was sure the kiss didn’t last long but for him it was as if the world started spinning in slow motion. All the questions and the alien feeling started to multiply in hundreds. He felt Rin pulling away and a feeling of emptiness started to invade his chest. His hand was aching almost as if they were saying that their place was right there on the red-haired boy hips and if it wasn’t because of Makoto who pulled him into a hug, he would have probably grabbed Rin’s hips for no reason. What was wrong with him?  
The moment between the end of the ceremony and the beginning of the party passed like a blur for Rin. He remembers his mother crying and his now mother-in-law crying as well and lots of cameras and strangers were congratulating him.

 

 

 

Rin wasn’t sure if it was because of the low lights or the silence that invaded the room but when Amazed by Lonstar started playing and the DJ announced the first dance, he felt like he was floating. As if it was only him and Haru in the world. They danced slow taking their time with every step and it was as if they didn’t even had to speak to communicate. They were both scared and worried but for some reason, they felt like everything was going to be okay. Rin remembered his last day of college, a day before he left to travel the world for 3 years. He remembered feeling like he was born again, like everything in his life was going to change, like he was the king of the universe and no one or anything could stop him. And today he felt just like that again. Almost as if by instinct, he brought Haru closer to him by the waist. The blue-eyed boy lifted his head only to find Rin looking at him. They felt the flash of a camera but they were too busy looking at each other’s eyes, fire and ice, red and blue.

 

 

 

“I’ll take the couch.”  
It was almost two in the morning when the party ended and Rin felt so exhausted. It wasn’t an hour into the reception and Nagisa was already drunk. They had to almost pin him down on his chair to keep him from jumping into the dessert table. On top of that, Rin had to dance with pretty much everyone in that room. On top of that, he had to stopped Haru from jumping into the pool for like four times. But by the end of the party, he even jumped in with him, followed by Nagisa, Makoto, Sousuke, Momo and Kisumi. Not to mention what was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life when they were leaving the reception to go to their hotel room for their wedding night. Even if this was a real marriage, he wonders if people actually had the energy to get laid after such a stressful day. All he wanted to do was sleep till next week.  
“Wait,” Haru said, grabbing his arm before he could leave the room.  
“We can share the bed. It has been a long day and the couch is very uncomfortable so..” The black haired boy said without taking his eyes off his shoes.  
“Well, thank you, Nanase. Such a caring husband.”  
That earned Rin a slap on the arm and one of Haru’s killer stares.  
Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta credits to my ParabataI : irukas-sensei.tumblr.com  
> my tumblr:suchasadbeautifullie.tumblr.com


End file.
